


Do It For Her

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Language, Protective Siblings, Some Humor, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: A big brother should fight for his little sister.
Relationships: Towa Haiji & Towa Monaca
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2021, meaning a new year for new content! And old content that will come back eventually. Like this one. Anyway, this story got deleted because of personal issues, but in retrospect, this is clearly a story that I couldn’t delete forever. This is a collab story written by me and DarkShockBro, and if things go well, it’ll return full force! 
> 
> But to certain people who’s well aware of my Haiji content outside of AO3: This is completely AU. In my original AU, Haiji Towa is not a pedo or an abuser (duh lol), but he still has...problems with Monaca. But in this story, it takes a different route. He’s still not a pedo or an abuser, and that’s how I’m always going to write him. “What if Haiji never grew to dislike or hate his stepsister? What if he had to go through the same abuse as her?” It’s all a “what if?” scenario for this story. In other words, if you don’t like a much kinder version of Haiji, then this story isn’t for you. If you want my original AU Haiji that leans closer to canon (excluding the obvious stuff), then go check out my other stories and future series that I’ll write later on. The reason why I’m doing this disclaimer is to let certain people know that I can’t write the Haiji they want, which is Canon Haiji. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that and I’m never going to do that. My AU Haiji is my own thing, and I don’t want to change him to please anyone anymore. I hope you respect that.
> 
> Alright then, now that I got that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the return of this story! DarkShockBro and I worked hard on the chapters we did before the story came to a halt last year, and I want to keep this one going. She writes for Monaca while I write for Haiji, so hope you like this alternate take on their sibling relationship!

Monaca Towa was in a super duper good mood! Her first day at Hope's Peak Elementary couldn't have gone any better~! The kids all seemed to love her, and it was just such a great feeling to be in a place where people paid attention to her and appreciated her for who she was. Of course, she had to exaggerate her voice and mannerisms somewhat, but the feeling of being needed and wanted was just...such a rush. That psychology book truly was a godsend~!

But now, she was in the boring Towa Group elevator and heading back to a place filled with sociopaths and dullness. It was a shame, but maybe her big brother would be free~! And so, with that thought in her mind, she stepped out of the elevator onto the fifteenth and top floor with a big grin on her face.

Her big brother Haiji had been busy in his office all day, dealing with a workload for the past...week? For the life of him, he couldn’t remember when it spiked. The paperwork kept him from picking up Monaca from school, much to his disappointment. He had no choice. Work came first. He just hoped Monaca returned from school safe and sound. She was only six. Why their father didn’t have the decency to take the time to pick up his own child he had no idea.

Haiji was already drained from reading and signing papers, he had trouble paying attention to the rest of it that occupied his desk, taunting him and just getting on his nerves. All of his energy was gone, but at least the day was still young. Tired out of his mind, however, he pushed the papers aside. He loved his job, but sometimes he hated how it got too hectic. One break wouldn’t hurt.

Propping his chin in the palm of his left hand, he let out a long, drawn-out yawn. Sleep whispered to him, seducing him to just take a well-deserved nap. Maybe that could revive his mood. Then he could tackle the rest of the day like it was nothing.

But before Haiji drifted to sleep, he suddenly heard fairly loud, energetic knocking and the voice of his little sister!

"Big Brother, Big Brother! Are you free?"

And just like that, the sound of his little sister’s voice seemed to recharge him. “Yeah!” He jumped out of his leather chair to get the door. 

As soon as it swung open, he grinned. “Hey, baby sister! You’re looking real perky. I wonder why?” He pretended to be clueless, but his smile gave it away as he led her into his office.

Monaca let out a light giggle as she strode up to Haiji. As she did, she couldn't help but notice the large, disorganized piles of paperwork on his desk. And although she was clearly excited to talk to her darling big brother about her great first day, those piles did concern her.

"Oh no, are you okay, Big Brother? Is Dad overworking you again? Monaca's so sorry..."

Haiji gave a halfhearted shrug. “It’s better than being treated like a punching bag.” Now for that he was grateful. Tackling a load of work was a better alternative for dealing with his father’s cruel words.

He pulled a seat for his baby sister. She was just the distraction he needed from the boring work day he was having.

He ruffled Monaca’s hair. “Anyway, how was your day?”

Unfortunately, the reference to being a 'punching bag' only made Monaca more concerned as she looked at him fearfully for a few seconds. Nonetheless, he seemed to want her to continue, so she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Well...Monaca had a really good day, but will sharing the details make you feel any better, Big Brother?"

“Hmmmm? Why would it not make me feel better??” Haiji grinned as he relaxed in his chair. “I’m dying to find out how much fun the little princess had on her first day of school!”

No need to worry her, he thought to himself. His personal problems were his business. What mattered right now was giving the little girl his undivided attention.

Monaca let out a light, airy laugh. That definitely did the trick in getting her to relax, and just like that, she was back to being excited again.

"Okie dokie~! So, so, when Monaca first got in, she didn't really know where her homeroom was, and she was too short to see the signs around Hope's Peak. But, but then after Monaca jumped a few times, this guy with spiky red hair came up to her and asked if she needed help! The guy had this, well, hero complex, so I used some of my new fancy psychology skills to kinda play the damsel, and he actually gave me a piggyback ride to homeroom class! It was super duper fun and funny~!"

Haiji whistled, amused to hear how Monaca made a new friend. “Looks like someone met a knight in shining armor.”

Monaca couldn't help but giggle as she recalled the scene. Her voice was full of amusement as she kept on recalling her first meeting with Masaru.

"Maybe, maybe! His name was Masaru, and he spoke in this super duper over-the-top, funny way, y'know? Kinda like one of those anime thingies Monaca's seen you watch~!"

Haiji rubbed the back of his head, his rosy cheeks evident. Picturing this Masaru fella with that attitude was pretty accurate from what he was told. 

“He was that type of little guy, huh? That’s one way to keep the day from becoming boring. So what happened after you met your ‘hero?’” He placed his arms on his desk.

Monaca's eyes sparkled really brightly after that as she began bouncing on her heels in joy.

"Ooooh oooh, that's the best part! So, so, first off, this whole 'third-person' thingy is new for Monaca, but she likes it, y'know? You're the only one here who gives Monaca the time of day, so it kinda helps with...existing. So Monaca's probably gonna keep talking like this for a while, okie dokie~? But but, after Monaca realized this, we did introductions for homeroom, and Monaca prepared this big speech for it with the help of that psychology book. And it went perfectly~! Monaca really thinks that her classmates are gonna bond with and rely on her after giving that rousing speech, and she bets that they'd be willing to tell Monaca _everything_ , y'know~?"

“Wow! Reading that book paid off more than I thought.”

Haiji had to make a mental note to take her to the library more often. That genius intellect had a lot of potential, something that was unfortunately overlooked by…most people from back home. 

Before irritation pried its way in his heart just by thinking about them, Haiji focused on the present. “By the sound of it, you made friends with everyone.” He gently poked her nose. “Boop! They’d be crazy to not be friends with you.”

Monaca giggled as Haiji lightly poked her nose. “Yup yup, you're right, Big Brother~!"

Monaca's smile then shifted a bit...to something a bit more serious. Nonetheless, it was clear she was still happy in some way.

"Ah...it feels so nice to be in a place where everyone's friendly to Monaca and not just you, y'know?"

Haiji’s smile cracked despite trying to keep it steady. Monaca’s time at school must have been heaven for her. No cruelty, no disgust, no hatred aimed at an innocent little girl. God, he hated the people at home so much. His father was the worst out of the bunch. Why he hadn’t done something yet was beyond him. 

Oh wait, their dad had _him_ wrapped around his finger, leaving him too scared to fight back. Great...Just great. That sense of uselessness seemed to get to Haiji, and he despised it. Without another word, he rose from his seat, made his way around the mahogany desk, and gave Monaca a warm hug. She deserved all the hugs in the world, and he’d fight to provide them for her.

Monaca lightly sniffed once or twice before smiling and gently returned and leaned into the hug. That radiant smile was all too prevalent on Monaca's cherubic face, and it was a smile worth fighting for. She opened her mouth once or twice, but she didn't feel she could add to this moment, so...she just enjoyed it for what it was.

“You deserve all the kindness others have to offer, Monaca. I’m glad you’re happy at school.” 

He ruffled her hair, blinking away unshed tears and silently wishing that the same happiness could be transferred to home. By a miracle, his emotions didn’t betray him as he broke the hug, and his smile returned like it never left at all.

Monaca's smile was absolutely radiant. It felt as though a ray of sunshine broke through Haiji's window and landed on her. She just had this sort of magnetism that made him want to protect her. And really, what reason did he have not to? Especially when he heard how sweet and genuine her voice was when she spoke up.

"Awwwww, thanks, Big Brother~. Monaca's super duper great day is continuing to be great, y'know~?"

“That’s true. And,” he said, checking his watch, “when work is done, we’re going to get some ice cream!”

Monaca's eyes sparkled as she jumped up and down happily. Now she was _definitely_ acting like the six-year-old that she was, since Haiji knew she had a sweet tooth a mile wide.

"Yay! Ice cream! Super duper sugary sweet ice cream! Ooooh ooh, can we go to the last ice cream parlor? Please, please? They have the _best_ mint chocolate chip ever~!”

He laughed, her excitement and cuteness irresistible. Can she get any cuter? His guess was a big yes if her adorable energy rubbed off on him with little effort.

“I couldn’t agree more, little princess! Alright, we’ll head there as soon as we’re out of here.”

Monaca nodded happily and gazed expectantly at her big brother. “Okie dokie~! Monaca's gonna go to her room and make some progress on that psychological thriller she's halfway through~! You'll get Monaca as soon as you're done with your work, right~?"

He gave her a thumbs-up. “That’s right!”

Psychological thriller??? That was bizarre coming from Monaca. Well, in his opinion, it didn’t matter. At least it wasn’t erotica…though he might have to find a better hiding spot for his romance novels. Just to be safe.

“The sooner I finish up, the sooner we can get ice cream.”

Monaca bounced on her heels and leaned forward. “Great! So, so, does that mean you need any help? Anything Monaca can do? She's reading these thrillers so she can get more knowledge about shady people, and that seems to be a big part of business, y'know~?" 

Monaca's smile was a bit unnerving, but she wasn't exactly wrong. Was this another reason for her seemingly sudden interest in psychology? So she could help out her Big Brother along with trying to get attention from people besides Haiji in the manor?

Ooh lord, he had a weird feeling as he gathered the pieces in his head. His next words got stuck in his throat. His intuition told him he should have a serious discussion with her, but now wasn’t the time to talk about it. Work was torturing him and he really needed to get it out of the way, so he could relax and have fun with his baby sister. And devour a giant ice cream sundae in the process. 

“In a sense,” was all he could say. 

Monaca cocked her head to the side. “So, you don't need any help, Big Brother? Monaca bets she could do a bit of it, y'know? You work super duper hard, so..." She trailed off and looked at Haiji with a somewhat somber expression on her face.

Haiji wanted to say no, he could do it on his own. Asking for help wasn’t really his thing. The pile did intimidate him just by looking at it, but Monaca was just a child. She needed to have a work-free childhood, not get caught up in mountains of paperwork that she was too young to comprehend. 

He smiled softly. “Nah, I’ll be fine. I’m used to hard work. You go ahead and enjoy reading your thriller.” A six-year-old reading a psychological thriller was still weird to imagine.

Monaca nodded and upon Haiji's refusal, her smile returned to her face. And her voice, while fairly sweet, was still somewhat serious. "...Thanks, Big Brother. And best of luck~."

With that, Monaca squeezed Haiji one last time before walking off and gently closing the door behind her.

Haiji’s smile became crooked when he faced the workload that he wished would disappear instead. He really hoped he didn’t take too long. Disappointing Monaca would only cause him to hate himself. He glanced at his robotic right hand. The pure silver surface of his fingers reflected the sunlight. He stared at his artificial hand, slowly forming a fist.

He could do this. As long as he didn’t get sidetracked in any way, work would be over in no time. Haiji hurried to his desk and went straight to it. No paperwork was going to stop him from spending quality time with his baby sister. He was all she had in this family, and it pained him that nobody else cared about her outside of the manor. He needed to make some changes in both their lives. Somehow.

Suddenly, Haiji heard loud sniffling from the other side of the wall. Seconds later, the door reopened, and the sniffling appeared to get quieter. Uh-oh. Haiji's seen this song and dance before. He stopped working on the papers and willed himself to look up. His heart seemed to stop.

And sure enough, the sneering face of Haiji's dad, Tokuichi Towa, appeared. He was holding a huge stack of papers and dropped it on Haiji's desk roughly and rudely. 

His voice was cold and emotionless as he spoke to Haiji like he would a minimum wage worker. “So, did you have a good time talking to the mistake?"

Was he serious? Haiji didn’t know what angered him more, receiving more paperwork when he had so much to do already, or his father insulting Monaca like he always did every chance he could get. 

“ _Stop_ calling her that,” Haiji growled, gripping the pen tight enough, he didn’t care if ink splattered all over his hand.

Tokuichi simply rolled his eyes, treating Haiji's words like they were irrelevant. "That's what she is, you bleeding-hearted idiot. You should be thanking me, you know. I can't lay a finger on the mistake, because the legal battle if I did wouldn't exactly help Towa Group.”

Battle. Of course. A custody battle was exactly the battle Haiji longed to have if it meant he could get Monaca away from him. But living with an abusive father prevented him from making such a bold move. 

“Now..." The older man snapped his fingers condescendingly. "Finish all of this. That should be enough to keep you occupied for the day. The mistake's happiness today...bothers me."

As soon as he said those words, Haiji grew livid in the blink of an eye. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” He slammed the pen on the desk, his rage barely restrained. “Isn’t _this_ enough already??” He gestured to the pile of paperwork. “Just because I work for you doesn’t mean I’m a goddamn machine.”

He swore he couldn’t understand his pathetic excuse for a father, but he knew for sure he never failed to piss him off. One thing was certain, he wasn’t going to tolerate his bullshit.

“And so what if Monaca’s happiness bothers you?” Haiji spat. “At least her life _outside_ of that damn manor isn’t devoid of love.”

He would have kept up the emotional tirade, but when he caught sight of his father’s eyes, he began to regret his outburst. 

Tokuichi sneered and glared at Haiji with hatred in his eyes. "Love? You're pathetic. You'll _never_ be able to succeed me with that attitude. Now do _all_ of your paperwork, or I'll cut off your cash flow. And I may not renew it for a _long_ time. You have no power in the house and this company, _and you never will_.”

His words might as well be a dagger going straight into Haiji’s heart. Those hurtful words were enough to kill his the fire inside him. His voice died as well, finding himself unable to fight back. He bit his tongue to not lash out at him. He was really pushing it as is. Or he was surrendering to his cowardice. Again. With balled-up fists and anger simmering behind those lavender eyes, Haiji lowered his gaze.

Tokuichi almost smirked as he took a step backwards. "That's better. So, I expect the paperwork delivered to me by the end of the day. And believe me, it _will_ be the end of the day. And don't bother leaving this room until you complete every single form because I'll know if you did."

Without even so much as a goodbye, Tokuichi turned around and slammed Haiji's door behind him before loudly trotting back to his office.

He couldn’t be serious...! Haiji promised Monaca a fun evening with her after work. But how was he going to accomplish that now with this monstrosity of forms reminding him that he was trapped in a hellish life?

He shut his eyes. Fury and sadness warred inside him as he gripped his head. He felt so weak and useless. Just once, he wanted to stand up to his father without backing down like the coward that he was. 

“That son of a bitch,” he whimpered to no one but himself, becoming aware of the angry tears trickling down his cheeks. 

He breathed unsteadily and brushed the tears away. But the tears didn’t stop. He forcefully wiped them away but to no avail. Then hard sobs followed. Crying only made him angrier with himself, but he surrendered to his pent-up emotions. He hated himself for being this helpless. He absolutely **hated** it. 

Haiji had no choice but to stay in this prison that was his office. He couldn’t risk defying his father and make matters worse, either for him or Monaca. Defeated, he continued with the paperwork, all while worrying about how Monaca was going to feel when she found out her big brother wasn’t going to come for her. The potential sadness he pictured on Monaca’s face was enough to break his heart.

* * *

Monaca Towa's classes had just ended. And, as usual, they went really well, and Masaru was really starting to rely on her more. He was a simple guy, but she nonetheless appreciated his attention and loyalty very much so. It was attention she was starved of, especially recently when her dad kept tying up her big brother with work and reminded her of her “mistake” and “failed abortion” status whenever he ran into her. He had been getting particularly nasty as of recent, and she was sure Haiji was getting sick of it as well. But thankfully, Haiji told Monaca that he had somehow managed to sneak out of the house and would be arriving in the car their dad didn't want. And so, Monaca waited, hoping and praying that their dad wouldn't screw _this_ up for them too...

Haiji drove the stylish red vehicle all the way to Hope’s Peak. It had been a few days of nothing but work, work, work. Tired and stressed out after everything, he was surprised he didn’t let his bad mood get the better of him. This life couldn’t last forever, he told himself. He and Monaca would have a better life someday, if he could just quit being his dad’s helpless little slave. 

He parked the car by the school entrance, disguising his self-hatred and fears with a radiant smile. “Hey, Monaca!” He waved at his baby sister.

Monaca's eyes lit up upon seeing Haiji in his stylish red car. And so, she waved merrily at him before opening the door and practically jumping into the passenger seat. A special surprise waited for her, an adorable mint green rabbit plush. She accidentally jumped onto the rabbit plush, but her forward momentum caused her to stumble forwards a bit. As such, she saw the cute bunny and her eyes went from being lit up to sparkling.

"Awwww, what a super duper cute bunny~!"

“I knew you’d love it. Another member of the plush family.”

He petted the plush. When he first saw it at a store, Haiji knew he had to buy it for her. Rabbits have always been his favorite animal. Ever since he was a child, he always wanted one as a pet, but couldn’t risk bringing one to the family for...obvious reasons. He’d hate to give his dad another target to abuse. A harmless animal didn’t deserve to suffer.

Given Monaca's status as a mannequin all over the manor, she always appreciated any sort of camaraderie, even if it was in cute plush form. Haiji always remembered the sheer disgust he felt when Monaca told him that the Towa Group maid had bumped into her on the stairs, nearly knocking her over. The maid responded by walking on, not even giving Monaca a second thought. Haiji made sure to give Monaca a rabbit plush after hearing that.

But for now, the two were finally alone and thus able to talk about things they otherwise couldn't with all the cameras. So, after Monaca gave the plushie a big hug, she turned to Haiji and spoke up more seriously. There wasn't any need for the two to communicate that their dad had been more abusive to both of them recently. That was obvious. So she started by asking a very simple question.

"So...is there anything we can do against our dad?"

The question that he wished he had the answer to, but didn’t. Haiji leaned against the car seat, the same feeling of helplessness beginning to take shape. He covered his face with his metallic hand and exhaled a long sigh. 

“It’s not that simple...” Not with him being too weak-willed to even confront his father.

He did everything he could to keep Monaca from being abused so much, but at the cost of his own well-being. That was the price he was willing to pay if it meant protecting her. No matter how hurt he would get, he wouldn’t stop for Monaca’s sake. She mattered to him more than anything, yet he sadly knew what he did wasn’t enough for either of them.

Monaca nodded sadly before continuing. "...That's why Monaca's been so interested in those psychology books, y'know? Hope's Peak has a great library, so she's been studying as hard as she can. It used to be for attention, then it used to be to help you with business. And now...well, Monaca's been looking up what sociopaths are. Maybe our dad's one? That could give Monaca some hints on how to push him into, y'know, making mistakes, right?"

So that explained her interest in psychology only he hadn’t realized it. Haiji should have figured that out beforehand. Then again, he had been stuck with countless work hours, with little time to even think. 

He dropped his hand, baffled by Monaca’s question. “I don’t know...Maybe?”

Though something did tell him Monaca might be right. If their father truly was a sociopath of sorts, Haiji was glad he didn’t inherit that particular gene. He shuddered when he imagined himself being like his father. Cruel, cold, heartless. It was a disturbing thought.

“It could explain why he’s such a bas-...bad person.”

Truth be told, that wasn't the primary reason. Monaca's interest started out as just a way to be noticed and feel like a person and not a mannequin. But after Monaca's first day at Hope's Peak, their dad started actively mocking her and verbally going after her. It was as if he wanted her to be incapable of happiness. He seemed to _hate_ happiness. Hate the fact that his child and adoptive “mistake” had emotions. And so, Monaca's focus shifted.

"Well, you're more familiar with him than Monaca, y'know? So...Monaca hates to ask this, but is there anything that he's done that made you believe he was, well, a sociopath? Because if he is...then that would make a counter plan a bit easier, right?"

Discuss all the emotional, verbal, and physical torment Haiji had experienced all his life? To his own baby sister? He almost pointed out that she was too young for this dark subject, but remembered that this little girl read _psychological thrillers_ of all things. And she was only six years old! He still had no idea how to feel about that. The point was that excuse didn’t apply to her anymore.

But if this was part of what Monaca had in mind, Haiji was more than willing to help. So he traveled down memory lane, remembering several of his worst moments with his father.

“Let’s see...He likes to insult me for having a heart. Tch. Dad always accused me of being too soft ever since I was a kid. All my life, he tried to mold me into the kind of man he wanted me to become. One time he slapped me for wanting a pet rabbit. I don’t even know why I kept asking for one, but when he laid a hand on me about it, I never brought it up again. You know how much I always wanted a bunny...” 

He sadly petted the rabbit plush. The memories seemed to upset him as he continued. “He became brutal when you came along. I didn’t care if he shot whatever insult he could think of or how many bruises he gave me, especially if it meant keeping him from hurting you too much.” His voice softened. “You were too young to remember, but I took several beatings just to keep his focus away from you as much as possible...and I still take them.”

Monaca winced...and then held out the bunny plush up to Haiji. The two hadn't pulled out of the lot yet, so it was safe.

"...Monaca thinks you should have this, Big Brother. You clearly need it more than her, especially due to Hope's Peak going pretty well for her."

As Haiji took the plushie, he could see that Monaca looked pretty deep in thought, as if she was trying to process what he was saying and try and, well... “categorize” their dad.

"Let's see...ah, Monaca remembers now! So, has our dad always been...unusually calm at all times? If so, Monaca thinks he may actually be a psychopath. Sociopaths kinda lose their temper all the time, and Monaca's never seen him, well, _actually_ get mad. Just cold and cruel, y'know?"

Haiji pondered on the possibility, the plushie sitting on his lap. “Monaca Towa, you might be right.” Tokuichi was always eerily calm. If either of the two men had the capacity to get angry, it was Haiji. Never their dad. “It’s unsettling now that I think about it.”

Monaca's eyes lit up as she nodded vigorously. “Oh, goody, Monaca thought so~! So, so, Monaca's still gonna need to do some more research on psychopaths, but if we're right, then we can probably come up with a plan to expose his weak points and press his buttons in a way that'll make him screw up~!"

A smirk seemed to form on Haiji’s face. Who knew that he would be this interested in what Monaca was planning?

“Seeing that fucker mess up would be a memorable experience-“ 

Wide-eyed, he cut his sentence short when he realized he cursed right in front of his little sister. 

“Uhhhh,” he stammered, and quickly put on his stern big-brother face. “ _Never_ say that word, understand?”

Monaca cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. And just like that, she had gone from acting like a mastermind, wise beyond her years, to an innocent six-year-old. In the blink of an eye, in fact. This girl...

"...What word, Big Brother?"

“Uhhh...N-Never mind.” Reminding her would only make things awkward. Instead, he hugged the rabbit plush, loving how soft it felt in his arms. 

Monaca wanted to press a bit, but determined it wasn’t worth it, shrugged and continued. “So, is there anything you’d like to talk about as we drive back, Big Brother?”

Haiji started the engine, his plush companion resting on his lap again. “Anything new happen at school??” Talking about her day beat talking about his rough past any day.

Monaca put her finger under her chin and tapped it a few times. “Not...really. Homeroom’s still super duper fun, but the other classes are kinda boring. But it’s still the first week, so that could change at any moment, right?” 

As Haiji focused on the road while driving, he smiled. “Yeah, it’ll change for sure. It starts off pretty slow, but things will pick up soon enough.”

Monaca nodded a few times. “That’s good. Monaca heard you bring that up before her first day, so she’s expecting good things for the second week, y’know? Monaca doesn’t want her big brother to be wrooooong...” Monaca giggled in response to her exaggerated last sentence. She was clearly in a better mood, thankfully.

And...actually, Haiji just realized, it was the end of the week. The two were in a car, away from their dad. And he hadn’t been able to make due on his earlier ice cream promise just yet, had he?

Haiji pouted, only for it to fall apart when he laughed. “Trust me, school will get more exciting. Now enough about school because it’s finally the weekend! You know what that means. Ice cream!”

Monaca gasped as her eyes began sparkling once more. She quickly realized for certain that since Haiji was driving, their dad couldn’t screw up _this_ trek for sweets~!

“Yayyyyyyy, finallyyyyyy~!”

“Our ice cream sundaes are waiting for us!” Haiji made the trip to the parlor, feeling happier now that he could keep his promise to Monaca. And satisfy his growing cravings for mint chocolate chip ice cream. That flavor might be gone by the time he was done with it.

Luckily, that parlor had both great service and a great deal of mint chocolate chip, so the two would definitely be able to satisfy their sweet tooths today. And besides, it wasn’t as if their dad _knew_ when Monaca would be out of school, since he clearly didn’t care enough to find out. It was incredible that her getting into Hope’s Peak didn’t cause him to stop treating Monaca like a mannequin and mistake, but that was why Haiji had to step up and parent _for_ the bastard...

And sure enough, with Haiji’s eagerness to get some ice cream and Monaca practically bouncing on her seat, the two arrived at the parlor very quickly and parked as close to the entrance as they could.

“Monaca’s gonna get in line~!” And with that excited chirp, Monaca got out of the car and ran up to the line as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“Wait up!” Haiji said cheerfully, placed the rabbit plush safely in the back seat, and hurried after her. 

So many ice cream flavors awaited the pair. If he could, Haiji would devour them all. But he couldn’t deprive others of ice cream, so he had to control his appetite. Having a sweet tooth made it difficult to choose flavors, but not today. He wanted mint chocolate chip ice cream, so he was getting mint chocolate chip.

The line passed by pretty quickly, and eventually the two faced a fairly bored looking employee. Monaca ordered what she got the last time: two scoops of mint chocolate chip on a waffle cone with a few pieces of white chocolate on the top scoop, and then the cashier looked at Haiji.

The girl looked new, Haiji mused. High school student, if his guess was correct. He had a big smile on his handsome face as he ordered a large dozen-scoop mint chocolate chip ice cream sundae with hot fudge, chocolate chips, and cookie pieces. His appetite wasn’t that of the average man and it showed. For a moment, the teenager’s eyes widened at his response before regaining her composure and getting their orders ready. Haiji’s appetite never ceased to surprise everyone.

Monaca couldn’t help but giggle to herself upon hearing the order before lightly teasing him. “Oh jeez, how do you stay in shape with orders like that, Big Brother?”

“Simple,” he teased back, “I balance them with fruits and vegetables, and I do intense exercise.”

Monaca gave Haiji a little teasing grin, almost a smirk as she looked at him while the two waited for their orders above the sounds of disgruntled employees.

“So is _that_ why you only got halfway through that salad our chef prepared yesterday and Monaca had to finish it for you~?”

Color rose up to Haiji’s cheeks. A rare incident where his appetite diminished. He scratched his prickly chin. “Touché. But for the record, that salad wasn’t the best.”

Monaca just giggled and kept up the playful teasing; just enjoying the quality time she’s spending with her big brother. “Oh jeez, how do you have the more childlike tasting sensors compared to Monaca, Big Brother~?”

“Haha. They’re not _that_ childlike.” Liar, his mind told him. She got him right where she wanted him. And it was too cute.

And, of course, Monaca kept playfully pushing Haiji’s buttons while giggling merrily. She was _awfully_ good at finding them, but since this was clearly in good fun and not meant to cause any harm, Haiji could easily look past it.

“Is _that_ why you get along so well with Monaca, Big Brother? Because your cute, childlike taste buds give you an excuse to take her out to the ice cream parlor~?”

Haiji gently stroked her hair. Seeing her this happy made him feel happy, he wished it would happen more often. The dark reality of their home life hurt Haiji, and even more so whenever he saw how much it had been affecting Monaca. Thinking about those miserable moments only intensified his heartache.

“Childlike taste buds or not, I’d go anywhere with you just to see you smile. That will always be more important than anything, even ice cream.”

Monaca’s eyes widened. She clearly didn’t expect that. But she certainly didn’t mind it; not one bit. So she simply gave her big brother a big hug as she occasionally giggled lightly into him.

Haiji hugged her back, loving the sound of her sweet laughter. He was determined to give her everything she wanted and needed and would go above and beyond to do it. That was what big brothers should do for their little sisters, give them what they truly deserve. Love.

But before the two could enjoy any more time together, they were interrupted by a bell and the sound of their orders being ready. And that was probably the only thing that could have shaken them out of their hug as both of them rushed over to the counter and eagerly took their orders.

Haiji’s eyes brightened when he admired his sundae in its full glory, almost salivating at the beautiful sight. A mesmerizing mountain of minty, chocolatey goodness sitting at the table. And it was all his. It didn’t take long for him to dig into the sundae and relishing in the first spoonful.

“So good~!” They didn’t call it the best mint chocolate chip ice cream for nothing.

Monaca took her cone and began by delicately picking out pieces of white chocolate and not-so-delicately tossing them into her mouth. And with every piece of white chocolate she swallowed, her eyes sparkled, and she let out an adorable, high-pitched “Mmmmmm!” noise.

“Best ice cream ever!” Haiji began to devour his sundae, almost resembling a little kid as he savored each spoonful of sugary sweetness.

Monaca nodded energetically as she reacted in almost euphoric bliss with each piece of white chocolate she caught in her mouth. And by the time Monaca was done, she looked ready to house the ice cream on her cone.

Before she even got to that point with her ice cream, Haiji’s sundae was halfway done. But right before she was about to go to town on her ice cream, she heard Haiji groan and yelped fearfully. She was confident enough to not drop her ice cream, but that groan sent off negative signals in her brain immediately.

"B-Big Brother?!"

Haiji was gripping his head, his facial features tense with pain. He lifted a hand to Monaca, his eyes shut tight. Brain freeze, his worst adversary. He forgot about that familiar and obnoxious feeling.

”I’m fine. I’m fine, baby sis. It’s just brain freeze. Owwww.” He rubbed his temples in hopes of getting rid of it faster. A little self-control might have been wise.

Monaca nodded, then suddenly remembered that she was about to go to town on her own mint chocolate chip and would probably get brain freeze as well if she did so. Of course, since she didn't want him to know that, she just giggled and instead lightly teased him. She knew the brain freeze was temporary, after all.

"Eyes bigger than your stomach, Big Brother~?"

Haiji slowly recovered from his brain freeze and blinked a few times in relief. “Nothing is bigger than my stomach.”

Monaca let out an amused “Oooooooh” as she continued to giggle at her big brother’s antics. She actually chose to put off licking the assuredly delicious mint chocolate chip to see if he'd go back to tackling the dastardly ice cream sundae.

"But that sundae beat you once, right, Big Brother? Are you gonna stand for that? Are ya~?"

Haiji smirked playfully at his baby sister. “No way. It beat me once, but in the end, I’ll win the war.” He continued enjoying his ice cream, taking in the heavenly sweet, minty, chocolatey goodness once again. 

Monaca giggled playfully, and since she was in such a good mood, she decided to play along as well. She looked at her ice cream cone with exaggerated intensity and spoke confidently.

"You hear that, you yummy, sweet, mint chocolate chip? You're nothing compared to the sweet tooth of a Towa~!"

And with that, Monaca started vigorously digging into the ice cream. And, of course, she occasionally let out satisfied, high-pitched “Mmmmm” noises as she eagerly devoured her two scoops.

“Yeah!” Haiji gave a playful thumbs-up as he finished his sundae. “Show the sweetest mint chocolate chip ice cream who’s boss.”

And, of course, Monaca did so easily. All that build-up from four days of not indulging her sweet tooth resulted in a complete and total domination against the mint chocolate chip and an equally dominant victory against the sweet waffle cone. A true sight to behold if Haiji could get a few moments to look in between his own battle with his sundae. Man, if their battle against their dad was anything like this, then they'd surely taste the sweetest of victories.

As he swallowed the final spoonful of ice cream, Haiji relaxed against the chair, patting his stomach. A loud hiccup caused him to bounce.

He blushed, clearing his throat. “We won.”

Monaca, after finishing her cone and hearing Haiji, threw her hands up in the air and let out a loud, satisfied ”Yaaaaaay!” Her loudness probably alerted a few of the customers, but she was six, so only a true asshole would take offense to her happy cheer. However, the two were now...done with their day out. And so...

"Um...Guess we've gotta head back home now, right?...Monaca really wishes we could stay here longer, y'know?"

The sad truth twisted Haiji’s heart. On one hand, he could delay the drive back home as an act of defiance. But on the other hand, he couldn’t risk getting either of them punished. Haiji stared at his empty ice cream bowl. Empty just like his future if he kept living like this. He was an adult, for fuck’s sake. If he had his own home, he could just take Monaca with him and get away from the menace that was their potentially psychopathic father. However, doing so would mean risking his job. And who knows what his father might do? There just wasn’t a perfect solution to anything. 

“I’m the worst brother,” he murmured without realizing it. 

However, Monaca heard him, given that she was right across the table. And so she spoke out; probably louder than she intended, but she just _couldn't_ let a lie like that pass.

"You! Are! Not! Do you know how much _worse_ my life would be if you weren't nice to me, Haiji? Our _maid_ nearly knocked me off my feet on the steps when I went to our small library, and she didn't even look back to see what she bumped into!" 

Oh goodness, she was _really_ upset over Haiji putting himself down like that. She wasn't even speaking in third-person anymore. Her outburst jolted Haiji back to reality before he even had a chance to sink into the pitch black depths of his insecurities. Fearing that others might be listening, he left his seat and scooped her up. 

“Monaca,” he said soothingly, cuddling her. “Shhhhhh. It’s okay. Shh, shh, shh.”Not wanting to draw attention, he made his exit, keeping Monaca safe in his arms. He didn’t want to let go. He was all she had. She was all he had. All they had was each other in this cruel world.

Monaca sniffed and sobbed into Haiji's arms as he carried her out of the ice cream parlor, but didn't resist and in fact wrapped her arms around him. And as he left, she repeatedly said, through a few tears and in a sincere yet somber voice.

"You're _not_ the worst big brother...you’re _not_... you’re not...you’re not..."

Haiji found a bench nearby and cradled his baby sister. He instinctively wiped her tears with tender fingers. “Shhhhh...It’s okay, Monaca…It’s okay.” 

What hurt the most out of everything was seeing her cry. How could they treat her like she was nothing, denouncing her existence on a daily basis without feeling a single hint of remorse? She was only a _child_. A child that did nothing to deserve such horrible treatment.

Haiji continued to cradle Monaca. “...I know I’m not the worst. But sometimes I feel like I’m not doing enough. I’m a grown man. I should have my own home...If I did, I’d finally get you away from that place. That way, nobody can hurt you...” 

His voice cracked, and he realized he was about to break down. _Don’t cry...! Don’t!_ Regardless of his mental protests, his own tears exposed themselves, trickling across his cheeks. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you ever again...”

Monaca shook her head and spoke through sniffs. Her voice, while still somber, did have a light trace of darkness to it that was undeniable.

"No...Monaca wants us to take him down. He's hurt us too much. We're stronger than him, right? Monaca just needs to study more, right? Monaca's _tired_ of everyone but you in there thinking she's useless and _weak_ , and she's sure you feel the same..."

There was that third-person style again. It was as if Monaca was forcibly trying to establish her identity in a place where everyone but Haiji was trying to take it away.

Now that shocked Haiji. It shouldn’t even be a shock to him; she was bound to develop her own fears and doubts in a household filled with heartless adults. He had been too focused on his own insecurities, he had forgotten that even she had them as well.

Haiji cuddled his sister, his stubble brushing her cheek. “Yeah…We’re both tired of all the abuse. I want to face Dad just as much as you. We should be strong as long as we have each other.”

Monaca nodded. However, as if Haiji was unintentionally bringing it to the surface, her voice was continuing to darken as she started to let out some of the more blackened parts of her soul.

"Just...let Monaca know what she has to do. She'll do _whatever_ it takes, right? Because Monaca _isn't_ weak _or_ useless, _right_?”

Okay, Monaca’s dark expression genuinely creeped him out now. What the hell did they do to her when he had his back turned a lot of the time?

He shook away some of the uneasiness. “No. You’re not weak or useless at all. You never were, and you’ll never be weak or useless.” Note to self: Don’t let her read any more psychological thrillers. He patted her head, smiling nervously. “Alright, little princess, you can stop scaring your big brother now.”

Monaca nodded. Her face was still pretty dark, but she didn't say anything more. She winced a few times, as if trying to get the light back into her face, but she...just couldn't do it. Because it drove her crazy. She got accepted into Hope's Peak and was _still_ treated like a mannequin. Not even the maids saw her as anything but property. A mistake. A defective product. And her time at Hope's Peak proved that she wasn't. So what made _them_ different?

And so, Monaca lowered her head and spoke up. She was trying not to scare Haiji. But...she was hurting. Confused. Needed guidance in the world. So...she asked for it.

"...Why are they so mean, Big Brother? Why aren't they like you? Like Hope's Peak?"

He had been asking himself that same question for years. Haiji patted her head, still holding her close. 

“I wish I knew, Monaca...Not everyone has a heart. There are a lot of bad people in this world. We can’t always avoid them, but the best we can do is to just hang in there.” Haiji hoped they could. He had to for Monaca’s sake and for his own, but was _she_ capable of the same strength? 

He kissed her forehead. “No matter how many cruel people there are, know that I’ll always be here for you. I’ll never leave you alone in this world. You’re my baby sister, and I’ll do anything in my power to protect you.” 

Monaca nodded. She was still fairly shaken, but her dark expression had finally faded, and she went back to sniffling as a few tears reappeared on her face. Haiji always knew that Monaca had this uncanny determination to do whatever she set her mind to. Even at age six, she was careful about what she ate (with the exception of sweet buns), slept carefully, and even meditated. She always felt like she had to prove herself. As if she was trying to impress people that Haiji knew could sadly never be impressed. Growing up in a corrupt company like this didn't exactly do wonders for a young girl like Monaca, especially a borderline prodigy as well. But it was good he knew about all of this now. Monaca was cute...but she could definitely be volatile as well.

Haiji didn’t stop cradling Monaca, all while trying not to cry as well. “It’ll be okay, Monaca...Everything will be okay. I’ll do whatever I can to make your life better...okay?” His metallic thumb brushed the tears away. “The pain won’t last forever.”

Monaca nodded and sniffed. When she spoke up again, it was through tears. "Please don't let it be much longer, Big Brother...but Monaca thinks she can finish her crying in the car before we get back..."

This poor, poor girl. Even now, she was concerned about how everyone in the company felt about her. Concerned about their dad and, well, his probable punishment. Haiji knew she shouldn't. _He_ shouldn't. But the two were cursed with emotions in a place where they're the enemy.

Haiji hugged her tight before getting up, keeping her in his gentle arms. He had to do something. Anything. He didn’t know how much she could handle. How much _he_ could handle. The longer they lived in that manor, the harder life would become for them both. They didn’t deserve to suffer for the rest of their lives. A change had to be made.

He opened the car door and placed his baby sister in her seat before making his way to the other side. When he settled inside the car, he said the words he had wanted to say for a very, very long time.

“We’re moving out of that manor.”

Monaca _definitely_ didn't expect that. So, as such, her tears immediately stopped, and her eyes shot open. “H-Huh? Are you sure? I mean, that sounds great, but where are we gonna go?"

He had no idea, but he wasn’t going to say that. “I’ll figure it out, don’t worry about it.” He turned on the engine, backed out of the parking spot, and drove off. “We’re getting out of there. I’ll make sure of it.” 

He’d find a place for them. He didn’t care how hard it would be, but that didn’t concern him. He didn’t want to be afraid anymore. Monaca was counting on him, and he wasn’t going to let her down.

Monaca nodded, clearly dumbfounded. She was still shocked and uncertain, but Haiji sounded so confident, so she genuinely wanted to believe he wasn't lying. Then again, Haiji _did_ technically own the car he was driving...and it was probably expensive. But would he know that? Monaca was six, so she still didn't fully understand how buying and selling things worked, but maybe, just maybe, Haiji's desire to protect Monaca would allow him to realize it.

“I’d rather lose the company than see you suffer,” he said. And he meant it from the bottom of his heart. 

Sure, there was the chance of losing his money. His inheritance. Being rich was great, he had to admit it. But the cost behind his luxurious life killed the fun of it a long time ago. He’d rather sacrifice the money if it meant getting out of that household. Money didn’t mean everything to him, unlike his greedy father who just couldn’t seek satisfaction no matter how much he had.

“I’m sick and tired of the pain, Monaca.” He gripped the steering wheel as he drove. “I’ll gladly give up Towa Group if it means getting away from everything. I want you to finally live a happy life, and I’m _not_ going to let anything get in my way.”

Monaca was still absolutely shocked by Haiji's sudden burst of confidence. But she found herself incapable of saying anything. She didn't trust herself to. Her mind was being rocked back and forth...but for now, yes, it probably mattered more that they escaped that toxic business culture and their psychopath of a dad. So Monaca just sat there in shock and, by extension, put what little trust she had left in her big brother.

Haiji’s serious aura didn’t subside. It concealed his insecurities that threatened to destroy that confidence, but he shoved them back into the deepest corners of his mind. No, if he backed out again for the millionth time, nothing will ever change. If he wanted a hopeful future, he had to fight for one, for himself and for Monaca.

Monaca looked at Haiji's face...and she could see that he had changed. That something from Monaca's outburst caused him to finally awaken his dormant confidence. And she hoped that this would finally allow him to help her. Help _them_. Allow them both, cursed with emotions in a land of the emotionless, to finally find happiness. Monaca was still shocked, but her expression was slowly but surely changing to one of equal seriousness. Of equal determination. And Haiji knew that when Monaca was determined, nothing and no one could stop her. And that determination, at long last, was contagious.

“Let’s start with our plan, my baby sister.” He ruffled her hair as he focused on the road. “I’d love to know what we can come up with, Monaca. That way, we can finally break free.”

Monaca nodded, and her next question was full of a newfound confidence and determination. "...Can we start by going to the library, Big Brother? Monaca still isn't done with her psychopath research, y'know?"

“And I’m not eager to return home,” he remarked with a smile. “Off to the library.”

He took a different route, pleased about the new destination. Perhaps he could check out the new romance novels he had been meaning to read, but never had the chance. His desire for a spicy story was long overdue.

He parked by the library’s entrance and killed the engine. Monaca could do her research in order to take down their psychopathic dad, and he could enjoy an erotic romance that would no doubt remind him that he was still single.

As soon as the two parked, Monaca turned to Haiji. “So you know where the psychology section is, right, Big Brother? Do you wanna join Monaca? She's planning on reading for...about two hours or so? Maybe a bit less if the sugar tires her out. That's okay, right?"

“Sure thing, little princess.”

He slipped out of the car with Monaca and made his way to the library. “Okay,” his voice grew quiet to follow the rules, “the psychology section is at the far end of the library.”

Monaca nodded, and after giving Haiji a sweet smile, she turned around and merrily almost skipped over to the psychology section with a spring in her step. She was clearly excited to “work her magic,” as it were. But now, Haiji was alone, and Monaca said she wouldn't return for almost two hours? What's a horny, stressed, long-haired man to do?

Haiji couldn’t just stand around, so he strolled down the sections until he found the romance section. His smile widened when he laid eyes on the erotic romance novels. There were so many! Which one should he read? He didn’t know where to start.

Two hours was enough time to probably finish an entire book. Or so he assumed, he didn’t know how fast of a reader he even was. Craving for an escape from the grim reality that was his life, he snatched a random novel, took a seat somewhere where he could be nearby for Monaca to be able to find him, and started reading.

He loved romance novels. Another thing his father hated. Nobody knew how much of a hopeless romantic Haiji was, and he was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it. When he was out of Towa Manor, he vowed to find the woman of his dreams. Probably one similar to the woman in the novel he was reading, with a beautiful hourglass figure, a huge bust, a lovely smile, a timid, but feisty personality. 

He sighed to himself. Would a woman be interested in a guy like him? He had trouble believing it. Sometimes he saw himself as a loser. A worthless man with nothing to offer. All the abuse he had endured took a toll on his self-confidence, and that depressed him. But now wasn’t the time to mope about his lack of a love life.

Sure enough, about three-quarters through the book, he heard 'Big Brother!' practically shouted. Oh crap, Monaca was done. Oh crap, Monaca was done. Haiji suddenly realized where he was and how old Monaca was.

Why did he have to keep his distance?! Highly alert now, Haiji sprang out of the chair and dashed to Monaca at lightning speed. He skidded when he reached the psychology section.

“Monaca...!” His heart raced in his chest. That scream would startle anyone, but not as much as him.

Monaca yelped, looking genuinely shocked at how scared Haiji was upon his arrival. That was an excited, adrenaline-fueled shout, not a scared one. But it was understandable Haiji couldn't tell the difference.

"Sorry, sorry! Monaca just wanted you to know she was done with her research and wasn't sure where you were!"

“Oh,” he said breathlessly, brushing his hair off his face. So she wasn’t in any danger. With a hand over his rapid heartbeat, he leaned against the wall. “You scared me.” He let out a forced laugh, but it hardly lasted a few seconds. He heaved a sigh and took a moment to calm himself.

Monaca then put her finger under her chin. “Sorry...Monaca thought she sounded excited and not scared. Maybe it was tough for you to tell the difference...interesting..."

Monaca's last sentence trailed off for a bit, but once she finished, she quickly regained her composure and smiled sweetly at her big brother.

"But nope, Monaca's fine; just fine~. And, and, she found out some cool psychology things as soon as you're ready to hear 'em!"

Now that was good news for him. Haiji waited until his heart rate returned to normal. No danger in sight. He would have pummeled any bastard that tried to lay a hand on Monaca. 

“So, what did you learn? Is our dad a textbook psychopath?”

Monaca nodded somberly. "Monaca's pretty sure, yup. But, but, the thing about psychopaths is that, well, due to their egos, they'll do super duper risky things because they think they can get away with it. So...if we can talk our dad into making a bad business decision or something like that by stroking his ego, well, maybe he'll do something normal people would realize is dumb?"

Haiji rubbed his chin, processing this information. “That can actually work. He always brags about making the best decisions to boost his own self-image...” Then he scowled. “But us, stroking his ego? That sounds challenging.” With him being prone to emotional reactions, he could see himself screwing that up.

Monaca giggled and almost winked at Haiji. “Annnnnnd _that's_ where Monaca comes in~. Monaca thinks she's better at controlling her emotions, y'know? And Monaca's sure she can find some more psychology tips on how to make that even easier for her~! Monaca knows she's still learning, but this stuff is just super duper cool, so she wants to do even more research later on, y'know~?"

Monaca seemed a _bit_ too excited about this, but Haiji couldn't lie; Monaca stepping in to talk their dad into doing something stupid would be easier than having to do it himself.

Problem solved for him. Haiji wanted the plan to work, so he had to be careful with how he helped. No giving up and no messing up.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite sister. Wait, you’re my only sister,” he added jokingly.

Monaca responded by playfully pouting. "Heyyyyy, what is that supposed to mean?"

“It means you have no competition, you silly girl!” Haiji playfully ruffled her hair so much until he made sure it was messy. He fought back his laughter, remembering that they were still in the library.

Monaca then suddenly began to sniff. "S-So is that the only reason Monaca's your f-favorite sister? Y-You don't _really_ like Monaca...?"

Haiji flinched, hitting panic mode. His joke took a sour turn, and he wanted to kick himself for it. “What?? No, no, no! I never said that.” Him and his big mouth. “Come on, you know I love you with all my heart.”

And, just like that, Monaca's expression changed on a dime as she started giggling. The smile returned to her face as she put a finger up to her eye and discovered that she hadn't let out any tears. That disappointed her a bit, but she wanted to make sure Haiji was fine, so she just shrugged and explained what was going on.

"Gotcha, Big Brother~! Wow, that psychological skill really works~! Sorry about that, Monaca just wanted to test something interesting she found in her research, and this seemed like a good time to do it, y'know? Monaca's fine, just fine~."

Relieved again, Haiji frowned casually, pretending to be fine despite the near-panic he just experienced. “Oh. Right. I was kidding as well, just so you know.”

Monaca just giggled, seeing through Haiji's lie immediately. But since she had clearly made him panic a bit too much, intentionally or otherwise, she decided it would be best to just let that pass and smiled sweetly at him instead.

"So, so, those are the main things Monaca found in her research~! Is there anything else you'd like to ask Monaca about before we go, well, y'know? But, but, we still have a bit more time to develop our plan, so Monaca thinks we should try to use it, right?"

“Well...” Haiji knew it was getting late, but Monaca’s pure excitement to get the plan going had him intrigued. And returning home wasn’t urgent, for a number of reasons. “You do have a point. We gotta use our free time to our advantage.”

Monaca nodded as she put her book back and began walking towards Haiji and the exit. “So, Monaca doesn't really get business like you do. So she doesn't really know what kinda risky deal would get him in trouble more than Towa Group, y'know? But the best thing would be to just get him in trouble so that you can take over the company, right?"

He’d be lying if he said the company didn’t matter at all. Despite what he had said back in the car, he didn’t want to lose it, but the reason for him sacrificing his inheritance was to get away from his father and get his baby sister out of that hell hole. But if Tokuichi got in trouble instead...their new life would be set. The life they had always dreamed about would finally be theirs.

 _Don’t get ahead of yourself just yet._ Haiji then realized he couldn’t stop his sly smirk from emerging. “That would be nice. _Real_ nice.”

Monaca couldn't help but giggle upon seeing her big brother let out his true feelings about her plan. “Wouldn't it~?"

Unfortunately, Monaca couldn't do this plan on her own. For all of her talents, she was still only six, so she put her finger under her chin and gave Haiji almost a pleading look.

"But, but, Monaca just doesn't know how to do that yet, y'know? You're the one who knows about business, right? So Monaca's gonna need to rely on you for that part of the plan, right?"

Haiji knelt beside Monaca, his smile tender and sweet. His baby sister looked so cute throughout this discussion, he just wanted to hug her. She was right. She needed him to do his part, and he was going to do just that.

“That’s right. Leave the business stuff to me. The old man thinks he’s the greatest businessman in the whole world, but he can’t keep that up forever. The king has to fall sooner or later.” Haiji winked at her.

His confidence was infectious to the point where it clearly brightened up Monaca's mood. “Yup, yup, that's right! We can take him down together and show him the 'emotion havers' aren't so weak after all~!"

“Yeah. The only weak one he’ll see is himself once we’re finished with him.”

Overjoyed by what they were going to do against their heartless father, Haiji picked up Monaca and twirled her around in the air. Monaca giggled as Haiji picked her up, spreading her arms and yelling “Wheeeeeeee~!” at the top of her lungs before settling and giggling into his warm, brotherly hug. She looked so happy in this moment, finally with a bit of hope for her and their future. And Haiji knew that; at this point, it was mostly up to him to keep that beautiful, radiant smile on her face.

This is it. This is what he should have done a long time ago. Was he finally going to succeed? No, he needed to rephrase that. He _was_ going to succeed. Monaca’s happiness and his own were on the line, and he would do anything to create their ideal life. As her big brother, he couldn’t give up. Not this time. He was finally going to show her hope. 

“I love you, my little sister,” Haiji whispered with all the love he possessed for the little girl, his fingers brushing her hair. “Always.”

As the two were near the entrance, the sun's rays seemed to radiate off of Monaca, practically cloaking her in sunshine as she smiled oh so sweetly at Haiji.

"Monaca loves you too, my big brother~. Always~."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for not posting this sooner. I’ve been busy lately, either with personal stuff or getting other stories done. New content will be on the way next month! Hopefully non-Haiji stuff! Lol Just kidding, there will be if I want to branch out and try new ideas.

Monaca Towa felt a bit weird moving from a pretty fancy manor over to a dingy apartment in the middle of Towa City. The world felt as if it was spinning, and she and Haiji were in the center of it. Like being in the eye of a hurricane. And much like said eye, the apartment felt peaceful. Relaxing. She was no longer in an environment surrounded by cold, busy, psychopathic business people, and it felt a lot better than Monaca expected. Perhaps it was the sense of freedom being in that apartment provided her, and that feeling of being as free as a bird more than made up for the lackluster amenities.

And besides, Monaca could cancel out how dingy the apartment was by burying her face in one of the several psychology books she checked out from the library. She lay down on the twin bed and held the book above her, trying to absorb as much content as possible.

Unfortunately, the noise that was coming from the bathroom made it a bit difficult, even though the door was closed. But inside the bathroom, Haiji was insistent on fixing some of the damaged parts of the bathroom, but he clearly didn't seem to be taking the task too well.

“Come on, come on...” 

Haiji had been standing in the tub, trying to figure out what was wrong with the shower head. There was no way he was going to skip having a nice, relaxing shower. After the hell he’d been through that was moving out of the manor, he needed to cool himself off. The way his greasy hair touched his face irked him, and he was tired of sweating nonstop. 

Aside from the bathroom having a regular bathtub and in desperate need of a new coat of paint (possibly in a different color too), he was content with it. The apartment was overall a decent place. No more luxury, but he’d live. It was about time he had his own home, and with a lot of hard work, he could transform it into the perfect apartment of his dreams. Whatever that was supposed to be, but he had all the time in the world to envision the ideal appearance of their new home.

If the stupid shower head would cooperate with him. Haiji heaved a sigh, scratching his head and just glaring at his stubborn adversary.

“What the fuck? Removing it shouldn’t be that hard!” He gripped the wrench and tried to unscrew the shower head again. It didn’t budge. “I just want to take a damn shower! Move, you stupid piece of crap!”

Monaca kept trying to ignore the noises coming from the bathroom, but after a few more minutes of Haiji yelling at the shower head, the young girl finally let out a loud groan, threw her book down on her bed, and practically stomped over to the bathroom. And, in order to convey her frustration, she extended her stocking-covered foot and kicked it against the door in order to open it.

But Monaca certainly wasn't expecting what she saw once the door swung open.

Just when she kicked the door open, Haiji smacked the shower head with the wrench and cheered when it finally came off. Then a large burst of water suddenly blasted him to the shower’s tiled wall with full force. He struggled to fight against the water’s pressure, clawing on to the walls to prevent himself from slipping. How did he forget to shut the faucet when he initially realized nothing had come out? Blinded by the water hitting his face, his arms flailed in the air as he searched for the faucet. When his fingers touched the faucet’s smooth surface, he smacked his hand against it. The water gradually became a thin stream until it stopped, leaving him completely soaked.

Monaca simply stood there in shock, not really knowing what to say. Her big brother seemed fine, and it wasn't as if water could hurt, but for whatever reason, she just couldn't bring herself to move or say anything. At least he was finished, but the brain cells in Monaca's head that would have told her to just leave Haiji be and go back to reading just weren't working at that moment.

With his drenched clothes and hair plastered all over his face, Haiji tossed his wet locks off his face. It took him a moment to snap out of his dazed state until he finally noticed his little sister. Just by the look on her face, he knew she saw the embarrassing scene.

He waved at her with an awkward grin on his face. “Hey, baby sis!” He said casually, acting as if water hadn’t shot him to the other side of the tub.

That managed to snap Monaca out of her stupor as she couldn't help but put her hand over her mouth, giggling in pure amusement. It took a few seconds for her to gain enough control of herself to respond, but once she did, her voice was bright and she completely forgot how and why she was frustrated.

"J-Jeez, Big Brother, what happened? Monaca thought you were trying to _fix_ the bathroom, right~?"

“I’m getting there,” he replied, his frown too cute to be genuine. “The water works fine.”

One problem was solved, but now Haiji created another problem. His next task was to put the shower head back in its place. He picked up the shiny shower head that came loose. Who knew fixing stuff was this complicated? Coming from a rich family never involved him learning the basics of home maintenance. He always had servants to do the dirty work, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. As he was reminiscing about his old life, Haiji realized he was living his life as a man that was ignorant about too many things. Well, he better start learning to do things himself.

“Sheesh, I’m soaked.” His shirt stuck to his torso like a second skin, it felt uncomfortable.

Monaca smiled and bounced on her heels. She was about to compliment her big brother before he set the shower head to the side and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Dang, I better take this off.”

She started to panic and assumed that he needed privacy immediately. “U-Uhhh, M-Monaca'll leave you to the bathroom shower thingy or whatever!” With that, she quickly closed the door behind her; a bit harder than she intended.

Haiji watched as she left, speechless and blinking half a dozen times. “It‘s not like I was going to get naked in front of you!” He called. “Only sick perverts do that to kids,” he mumbled to himself, shuddering over the disgusting mental image.

The sleeves of his shirt slipped past his arms, exposing his notable muscles and ripped abs. His chest hair was wet and sticking to his skin. Haiji knew real well he was a handsome man. He had all the qualities that others loved to see in a partner. Yet it was ironic that he hadn’t been able to attract anyone. Though he hardly made the effort to approach anyone due to his cowardice, so maybe that was why he was still single.

He tossed the shirt to the sink and dried himself with a towel, then returned to working on the shower head. He toyed it with his fingers as he glanced at the pipe.

“So...how does this go again?”

Meanwhile, Monaca was taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Why did she react in that way? She put her finger under her chin and thought for a few seconds, but quickly realized she was drawing a blank and could perhaps enter a rabbit hole she wasn't ready to enter just yet. So instead, she simply shrugged, went back to her twin bed, and started reading the psychology book again. Hopefully this time she'd be able to do so with less noise, but given how finicky the bathroom was, she'd at least understand if there was another burst of loudness.

By the time Haiji finally fixed the shower head, albeit putting it in a weird angle, it had been twenty minutes. Part of him was filled with pride when the shower worked as intended. The other one kept telling him he lacked the knowledge for basic skills like this. Calling a plumber would have been a great idea, but Haiji wanted to do it himself. Whether it was to save whatever money he had or to look like a cool and capable big brother or both, he didn’t know. 

The sink was the next thing he needed to check, but for now, he really needed to take a shower. Putting the wrench by the sink, Haiji made a quick trip to his bedroom, conveniently across Monaca’s own room, and grabbed some clothes before heading back. He waited until the water’s temperature was to his liking. Satisfied, he stripped and stepped into the shower, shielding himself with the red curtain. 

Cool water sprayed all over his face and dropped down his manly body. He brushed his wet hair with both hands, emitting a low, content hum as beads of water streamed down his impeccable abs, pecs, muscles, and his most sensitive area. With his favorite rose-scented shampoo, conditioner, and soap, he started washing himself from head to toe, paying closer attention to his silver robotic arm. Now this was exactly what he needed after spending a long day getting settled in his new home.

His mind drifted back to what had happened recently. Moving out of Towa Manor had been easy, aside from his father’s ire. He looked…Wait, did he look enraged? Oh right, Haiji remembered something critical. Tokuichi may be a psychopath. Emotions and feelings were incompatible with his father to a disturbing degree. But regardless, Haiji was certain Tokuichi was displeased by his son’s newfound assertiveness.

He couldn’t help but smirk at the possibility. He sure showed him. When he was finished, Haiji stepped out of the shower and got dressed, but chose to stay shirtless. Feeling refreshed and ready to take on anything, he got on his knees to see if the sink’s pipes weren’t a problem before he dared to turn the faucet.

“Huh. This doesn’t look too bad.” He tapped on them with his wrench. “Sturdy pipes, nothing loose...Oh wait.” 

He adjusted one of the pipes that was disconnected from the others. When that was taken care of, Haiji jumped back on his feet and turned the faucet. The running water worked perfectly. A bright grin matched his equally bright lavender eyes. Only for both of them to fade when the pipes burst. 

“Oh, come on!!!” Water started flooding the bathroom, which in turn infuriated him. He grabbed on to the faucet, but with a gasp, he realized it wouldn’t move at all. “Shit, shit!! Come on, shut the water!!” He pushed it with both hands. “Work, damnit!!”

He leaned forward to add more force, but abruptly lost his footing in the small flood, his lower body banging the cabinet.

He yelped in pain. “Fucking hell! You damn son-of-a-“ Haiji groaned, trying to stand back up.

Once again, Monaca sighed and put down her psychology book. At least this time she saw this scenario coming. She wasn't particularly interested in going into the bathroom, nor could she really do too much if she did, so she tried to put the noise out of her mind as she took a deep breath and returned to reading. A small part of her felt weak and useless for not being able to help.

However, this time Monaca's rational mind won due the fact that she had absolutely no interest in plumbing. Business at least sounded interesting and was useful; especially with their plan in mind. But, although Monaca loved her big brother, she just decided to sit this one out and try to focus on gaining more knowledge for their plan. So technically she _was_ being useful after all.

Back in the bathroom, Haiji was losing his patience with the sink. He was going to turn off the water without a plumber’s assistance, therefore he wasn’t going to lose to a stupid faucet.

“Piece. Of. Shit!” He straightened himself, hanging on to the faucet. “You’re moving even if I have to ram something at you!” He punched it with his metallic fist. The water shut off without any issues.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed in an exaggerated manner. He was about to do a victory dance to celebrate only to notice he was ankle-deep in water. “Fuck...”

It took Haiji a long time to get rid of the flood, but he did it all by himself. There was nothing like a mop to deal with a mini-flood. Was that how they handled mini-floods? Why didn’t he just call someone to deal with it instead? Sometimes he was just too damn stubborn. 

When he was done “fixing” what he hoped was the last of his messes, Haiji went to check on Monaca. Still shirtless. And now with bare feet.

“Bathroom’s done!” He said with over-the-top pride. 

Monaca moved her head out of her psychology book in response to try and compliment Haiji for the second time. “Great job, Big Bro-Eeeek!"

And upon seeing that Haiji was still shirtless, she put her face right back into the book. Had Monaca really never seen him shirtless before? Or any guy shirtless? Based on Monaca's fearful reactions, the answer was probably no. Then again, she was six, and the manor gave the two some distance between each other's rooms. So this was probably a consequence of the two living so close to each other in this apartment.

Even still, Monaca appeared scared, as if this was something her innocent, green six-year-old eyes shouldn't be seeing. And while it probably wasn't, seeing her react this intensely put how innocent she actually was into perspective, even though she was reading a psychology book meant for secondary school students. But if someone asked Haiji what image best summed up who Monaca was, he'd probably choose what she was doing at this very moment.

“What?” Haiji was clueless until he glanced at his hairy chest. Then it clicked. “Oh. Right.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Uhhhhhh...This is awkward.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll be right back.” 

He escaped the unpleasant situation and went straight to his new closet, browsing though his plethora of shirts, the majority of them being rose-themed. Personally, he didn’t find his shirtless state that inappropriate, but he forgot that he couldn’t just do whatever he wanted anymore. He made a mental note to himself to not expose his chest in front of Monaca again. Having her look at him like that was uncomfortable. 

“I’m back,” he greeted her again, wearing a simple blue shirt with long sleeves and small white roses scattered all over it.

Monaca very slowly moved her head up away from the book; and sure enough, Haiji was wearing a shirt again, so she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Sorry about that, Big Brother. Monaca's just...not used to seeing that, y'know? And we're siblings, right? So…it just felt really weird, and Monaca didn't feel comfy like she usually does around you, Big Brother. That's fine, right?"

Haiji rubbed the back of his head again, embarrassed but nodding in agreement. She was so innocent, it was adorable. He wanted her to stay that way. Making this change regarding how he spent his lazy days would feel strange, but he wanted to become a better example for her.

“Yeah, I get that. I’m sorry about that. But no worries, I’ll break the habit.”

Just like the one where he sang and danced to certain songs on his phone, something that he had kept hidden from everyone. That was going to be tough to do now. Unless he wanted his sister to stumble into him singing and dancing like a sex-addicted stripper while blurting out very “adult” lyrics, he _really_ needed to break that habit. And fast.

Monaca let out a sigh of relief before continuing to speak in a similar, fairly innocent tone. “Thank goodness...Monaca has a feeling that 'those things' exist, but she wants to learn about them at her own pace, y'know? She'll learn about these weirdo hormone things once Monaca knows how people's minds work, right? The plan is what Monaca really should be focusing on, right?"

“Yeah, exactly.” He gave a thumbs-up. “Gotta focus on the plan.”

Good thing too. Haiji also hoped Monaca would learn about the...”talk” on her own. Wishful thinking, however. It wasn’t like he couldn’t explain it to her himself, but how would he do that?? His mother wasn’t around, and Monaca’s own mother abandoned her (or so he was told). Whether he liked it or not, he was in charge of that discussion when the time came. 

“Anyway! I’m beat.” Haiji collapsed on the bed, pretending to be super tired. “Fixing stuff is a _lot_ of hard work.”

Monaca nodded a few times and stretched a bit before getting out of bed. "Oh, that reminds Monaca, she's gotta do her workout pretty soon! The apartment building has a super duper nice flight of stairs to run on, so Monaca's just gonna do that for a bit! Thanks for fixing the shower so she could do that, Big Brother~! So, so just relax for a bit while Monaca tackles some stairs, right? You've earned it, right~?"

Haiji sprang into a seating position. “I’m coming with you. Can’t leave you alone, little sister.” Protective brother on a mission. For a number of reasons.

Monaca's eyes widened for a bit. “Huh? Oh no, you don't need to, Big Brother! Monaca's just working out in our new...apartment..." She suddenly gasped as she _immediately_ realized where Haiji was coming from. 

"...Good point, Big Brother. Monaca'll have to just focus on one part of the stairs so you can always see her, but that's fine. Monaca gets it, and she's grateful. But, but, Monaca does kinda need to get a bit of exercise in for the happy chemicals, so she's sorry for asking you to do this..."

“Nah, it’s okay.” Haiji affectionately patted her head. 

Monaca couldn't help but relax and lean into the pat. For whatever reason, patting her head always seemed to calm her down and make her lightly giggle. But regardless of the reason, her burst of anxiety was quelled after a few pats and rubs of her soft head and green hair. 

Haiji chuckled. “I’m willing to admit I need the exercise too. Come on, let’s get a good workout.” 

Once he eased up from the pats, Monaca nodded happily and spoke in an excited voice. “Okie dokie! C'mon, c'mon, the stairs or whatever we can find are waiting~! We've gotta work off that delicious mint chocolate chip somehow~!"

Haiji jumped off the bed. “Oh yeah. I feel like I’ve gained ten pounds.” 

He actually gained weight after scarfing down that minty mountain of sweet, delicious ice cream. Not exactly ten pounds, but there were pounds. 

“Let me grab my sneakers, and we’ll get going.” Haiji hurried to his room to retrieve his red and black sneakers and waited for Monaca at the door. “Ready, little princess?”

Monaca nodded energetically as she waited at the door wearing her own white sneakers. "Yup yup, Monaca's super duper ready to go to the stairs~! Let's make those happy chemicals, right~?"

Monaca was practically bouncing on her heels as she opened their somewhat rusty apartment door. Even for something as simple as working out, she seemed genuinely excited. Taking on any challenge was fun for her, but it always was so much more fun with her big brother there to join her. And so, with that, Monaca practically skipped out of the apartment with a spring in her step. She was going faster than a walk, but not too fast to make sure she didn't get out of Haiji's sights.

However, just as Haiji was about to step into the hallway, he noticed something vibrating in his pocket. His phone, to be precise. Who would call him now? And just as he was about to go somewhere with Monaca? He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

“Shit, what now?” Haiji stayed where he was, frozen and hesitant to answer it. A sense of dread overcame him as he dug into his pocket for his phone, hoping that it was just one of those scam calls.

It was a number he knew. One of his friends from Towa Group. Maybe he was wondering where Haiji was? But it could be worth answering so long as he was able to keep Monaca in his sights.

“Thank god,” he breathed.

Of course the others would wonder where he was. How could they not when he was one of the best in the company? He accepted the call and hurried after Monaca to keep an eye on her.

“Hello?”

Unfortunately, it wasn't his friend. In fact, it wasn't even a scam caller. It was a voice he knew _all too well_...

"Ah, so you _have_ chosen to follow the mistake. You _always_ follow her. Tell me, do you have some type of ulterior motive, or do you just believe I'll...acquire the mistake soon?" As per usual, his voice was eerily, unnaturally calm.

Haiji rolled his eyes, disgusted by what he implied. Tokuichi, his poor excuse for a father, would have the gall to accuse him of such vulgar things. “If you’re trying to fucking intimidate me, it won’t work this time.” 

His heartbeat spiked and his hand started trembling, but he maintained his calm demeanor. Sort of. How did his dad know what he was doing? He watched Monaca from a safe distance.

“You treated us like shit for far too long. It’s over, Dad. Now do me a favor, and _don’t_ call me again.” Haiji disconnected the call and immediately blocked the number.

After he hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, he couldn't help but think about what his bastard of a father said. He didn't want to, of course, but...ulterior motives? Really? What kind of monster did Tokuichi think Haiji was? Oh, right, the monster he actually _wanted_ as a son. Someone who would hurt the skipping, humming, cute, innocent green-haired girl in front of him. _That's_ who Tokuichi wanted! Someone who would grab Monaca and put her in her place, or worse, someone who would turn her into their dad just to get everyone off his back without a second thought.

Haiji shivered as a wave of nausea hit him courtesy of the mental images that his mind sadly conjured up. He wasn’t a monster. He would never become one. Haiji would _never_ be like his father. 

He was too absorbed in those horrible thoughts, he forgot that he was supposed to be exercising with Monaca and keeping an eye on her. He rushed after her, his breathing becoming heavier the more his heart rate accelerated, frightened that something might happen to her if he didn’t stay close.

Upon hearing Haiji's heavy breathing, Monaca stopped in her tracks and anxiously pirouetted. "B-Big Brother?!"

That face. She looked _scared_. Although Haiji knew deep down her fear was due to nervousness about his expression, his own nervous mind could have taken Monaca's shocked, anxious expression in _all sorts_ of negative ways.

Without thinking, he got ramrod stiff and panicked. “I would never hurt you,” he blurted out, his voice quivering. “You know that, right, Monaca?”

Monaca cocked her head in confusion and concern. "Of course Monaca does. What's going on, Big Brother? You look super duper worried all of a sudden..."

In just seconds, Haiji became aware of how he must have looked to her, coming here looking like a maniac running away from demons or something. In a sense, it couldn’t be farther from the truth.

He took a slow, deep breath and rubbed his forehead. _Calm down._ Going hysterical over Tokuichi’s unfeeling words would only worry Monaca. He couldn’t fall apart. He had to pull himself together for the both of them. He had to be strong for the sister he promised he would protect at all costs.

“It’s...It’s nothing.” Haiji knelt beside her and wrapped his protective arms around her tiny self. “I’m alright.”

Monaca shook her head quite a few times and punctuated her last shake with a big sigh. "...Why are you lying to Monaca, Big Brother? You were fine just a second ago, right? So what happened? C'mon, c'mon, tell Monaca...'cause she's a strong girl, right?”

Her voice, while lightly tinged with darkness, was also full of the determination that Haiji so often heard from her before she was about to take on a challenge. But she was right. If Haiji chose to not tell Monaca about the call he got from their dad, then what kind of message would that send to the poor girl with her own insecurities?

But he wanted to protect her. Haiji promised himself he would. However, he couldn’t protect her from every little thing in their lives. There would be times when he had to just let her face difficult situations on her own. 

Sighing in defeat, Haiji swallowed his bitter fears and faced his little sister. “Dad called me just now. That’s what got me so worked up.”

Monaca nodded a few times, as if she expected Haiji would say that. "...Thank you, Big Brother. And Monaca's sorry...she had a bad feeling in her gut that he'd try to do that. But don't listen to him. Monaca knows how hard you try to protect her, and she's glad and happy about that. But when it comes to our dad, Monaca wants to know everything, y'know? Because we're in this together, right? We're gonna take him down soon as a team, right?"

Monaca's expression was slightly apprehensive, but her voice was confident, as if she was trying to psyche herself up for this mission that she knew would be difficult. For both of them.

The determination he saw in her amazed Haiji. She was strong enough to handle this. He could feel it. She was right. She deserved the truth. He couldn’t shield her from everything. His lips twitched, a smile taking over the sadness that had dominated his heart moments ago. Monaca knew how to cheer him up, and he appreciated her for it.

“Yeah. We’ll take him down together. We’re a team. You and me, the Towa Duo, and nothing will stand in our way!”

Monaca nodded a few times confidently and energetically. “Yup, yup, we’re the Towa Duo, punishers of mint chocolate chip ice cream and psychopathic business meanies~!”

Monaca punctuated this with a light giggle and big grin, and just like that, she felt better again. Haiji chuckled, matching her grin, and picked her up, teasing her nose with his. Holding her like this made him feel better. It let him know that he could always protect her.

“That’s right! We’re unstoppable.” He lifted her in the air. “We’re an unstoppable team ready to fight at anytime!”

Monaca giggled and threw her hands up in the sky. While Haiji picking Monaca up made him feel more capable of protecting her, Monaca enjoyed the feeling of flight due to how free she felt. She felt like she could conquer anything when she was able to stop feeling the pull of gravity.

“Wheeeee! Yaaaaaaay!” Monaca cheered in between light giggle attacks, and the two truly felt happy in situations like this. Tokuichi’s words be damned.

“So, want to exercise more?” He set her back down. Considering how Haiji lost his composure earlier, he needed to take his mind off that ominous call and tune out his intimidating words.

Monaca nodded energetically. “Yup Yup! We’re alllmost at the stairs, Big Brother~!”

And just like that, Monaca turned back around and continued merrily skipping over to the steps. About thirty seconds later, the two had made it to the metallic door containing a fairly rudimentary flight of stairs.

Haiji was ready to give it his all so he could burn off the thousands of calories that sundae must have had. Feel the burn.

“How about a little race?“ He stretched his legs, smirking at his sister.

That caused Monaca’s eyes to light up with a certain fire that you wouldn’t expect out of a six-year-old. But Haiji wasn’t surprised. Monaca always loved a good challenge. It was a natural consequence of her uncanny determination when it came to something she wanted.

“Oh, you’re on, Big Brother! Let’s see who can make it up and down five flights of stairs the fastest, okie dokie? Don’t cry when you lose to Monaca, right~?”

Haiji looked unfazed. Now there was the competitive fire he recognized. “The only crying I’ll be doing is crying out in victory. Alright.” He steadied himself. “One. Two. Three!” Haiji bolted up the stairs, laughing. “Catch me if you can!”

Monaca pouted heavily and yelled as Haiji began bolting up the stairs without her. “Hey, no fair!"

But after that yell and a deep breath, Monaca started running up the stairs, and before Haiji knew it, she was tailing up pretty closely! Still behind him, of course, but yikes, she was much faster than he imagined!

Damn, she was an agile little girl! He needed to pick up the pace, so he charged up faster, unable to stop himself from smiling. “And to think I thought I was the fastest. Is this the day I lose my crown?” His smile grew wider. “Well, I’m not giving up my throne without a fight.”

But Monaca didn't hear him. She was purely focused on catching up and defeating her big brother in running. Which probably explained why she accidentally ran a bit too close to the middle without Haiji or her realizing it. So as Haiji made it to the top of the stairs and turned around, he didn't see Monaca until it was too late. The height differential between the two caused his arm to accidentally collide with Monaca's shoulder, sending the tiny girl off-balance and backwards instantly.

At once, Monaca was reminded of what the maid did to her when she had bumped into her on the steps: nothing. And this bump was unfortunately a lot more disorienting. As she started to stumble, tears fell from her eyes. When it seemed like she couldn't keep her balance anymore, she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“NOOOOO!” 

“MONACA!!”

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. Haiji boldly reached out for her, with one hand gripping the rail while a foot slipped down a couple of stairs at a painful angle. He grabbed Monaca by the arm just in the nick of time before he was too late.

And, sure enough, his grip caused her to regain her balance and not fall to the ground. Monaca just turned to him with this look of complete shock. Like she hadn't expected him to do that. Just like that maid she kept telling him about.

Haiji‘s eyes locked on to Monaca’s, not paying any attention to his aching ankle. He didn’t care if he twisted it. It was a small price to pay to save her from falling.

He steadied her, his heart still fueled with adrenaline. “Are you okay?”

Monaca, all the while, simply looked at Haiji with a shocked expression. Once again, she couldn't bring herself to move or say anything. She just couldn't believe that Haiji had actually saved her, when even a maid couldn't be bothered to do the same thing at the manor. She wanted to say something. To thank him, to say she's sorry. Anything. But nothing seemed to come through. It was as if she was paralyzed.

The silence became deafening. Monaca’s expression remained unchanged. That shocked expression told Haiji everything. Their maid did something similar before, but unlike him, she did _nothing_. If circumstances had been different, he would have given that coldhearted woman a piece of his mind. _Nobody_ was going to hurt his sister and get away with it, and they’d be idiots for assuming otherwise.

He straightened himself without a problem. The pain in his ankle became a dull ache. Taking a seat on the stairs, he hugged Monaca tight. “Hey...It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m just glad I caught you in time. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if I hadn’t.”

The silence continued for a few seconds. And then suddenly, completely out of the blue, Monaca returned Haiji's hug, and hard. She wrapped her little arms around her big brother as hard as she possibly could and sobbed into his shoulder. Most of what followed was incoherent, genuine crying, but in between Monaca's chaotic sobs, Haiji heard one statement repeated at least a few times.

"Thank you so muuuuuuuuch..."

Haiji squeezed her, refusing to let her go at all. He figured she remembered that incident as well, how someone bumped into her and just acted like it was nothing. It made him wonder how many of those memories had scarred her young mind, and how many more incidents had happened behind his back.

“Shh, shh, shh...” He rubbed her back to soothe her. “There, there. It’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you, Monaca. Your safety will always be my priority.”

Based on incidents Haiji had seen over the past couple of days, it was safe to assume that Monaca's time at Towa Group had morphed her mind in certain, unnatural, and unhealthy ways that were already quite notably bad enough. Haiji couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of a state she'd be in if the two didn't leave that company. Or even worse...if Haiji had turned into the monster Tokuichi wanted him to be so badly. But those two things hadn't come to pass. There was still hope for Monaca to piece together her somewhat broken soul, and Haiji knew he'd do whatever it took for that to happen. He'd do it for her. And he'd do it again.

And right now, what Monaca needed was to just cry out the pain of being ignored by everyone but Haiji. The pain of feeling that the only person she could rely on was herself. The pain of constantly feeling the need to prove herself. Those weren't pains anyone should go through, especially not a sweet, innocent six-year-old girl like Monaca.

Haiji’s fingers stroked her green locks as she cried. She had to let out all the agony she must have bottled up for so long. Even strong little girls like her needed to release their emotions, emotions that had always been rejected by everyone. Except for Haiji, the only person who shared his sister’s emotions. He could feel his own tears rising in his eyes. Monaca’s pain resonated with him more than he let on. Even he needed all the love and support to help heal his own wounds. They needed to heal together. Facing his own broken soul, he released his own tears. 

As Monaca cried, she couldn't help but feel tears fall on her shoulders that she knew weren't hers. They were Haiji's. And strangely enough, those tears actually helped her to go from sobbing to sniffing a lot easier and sooner than she normally would.

Perhaps she was acting a bit weak at this moment. But at least her big brother, the one person Monaca always had in her life, felt the same. Even when she was being weak, she was weak together with him. And that was reassuring. The two were strong together, and they were weak together. And the Towa Duo would get through this together. Monaca had never been more certain in her life than at this very moment. So when her tears finally subsided, she gently stroked across Haiji's cheeks to brush away his own tears. Monaca still couldn't bring herself to smile. But, in this instance, actions certainly spoke louder than words.

Haiji watched with blurry eyes as Monaca’s gentle fingers wiped his tears away. That gesture, that sweet touch from the little stepsister he had grown to love unconditionally, provided him with comfort and strength.

Stepsister or not, Monaca meant the world to him. Nothing would ever change how he felt about the only family he truly had, and he would never throw that away for anyone.

“Thank, Monaca.” His smile was weak, but it helped ease his baby sister’s concerns.

Monaca's gesture worked even better than even she anticipated. And seeing that, combined with Haiji's light, tearful smile, gave her the strength to lightly giggle and playfully wink at the guy she always considered to be her true big brother.

"Well, someone's gotta be strong for you, y'know~. Right, Big Brother?"

Haiji snickered, drying the remaining tears from his eyes. “Yeah. And I have the cutest little sister that would make any brother jealous.” He scooped her up into the air, his vibrant smile drowning out the pain once again.

Monaca cheered and spread her arms, the intense gravitational pressure that held her down no longer existing as Haiji was able to effortlessly remove it. As she giggled and cheered, it felt as if her earlier sobbing session didn't even happen. As long as Haiji was around, he knew he'd do everything in his power to make sure Monaca didn't need to cry ever again.

Haiji returned her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. “That’s my cute and happy little sister...” Then he winced when a throbbing sensation in his leg took over. “Shoot, I think I stretched myself too much.”

As Haiji gently set Monaca down, the short, green-haired girl looked concerned. However, as she was about to take a step closer to him, she yelped in pain. It turned out she did, in fact, twisted her ankle as Haiji was rescuing her. Upon realizing this, she sat down and began rubbing her ankle in the hopes that a massage would help get rid of the tension. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to do that, causing Monaca to slam her fists into the stairs in frustration with a noticeable groan.

Alarm bells rang in Haiji’s head as he stretched his leg. Oh no. He had a feeling saving her from falling didn’t save her from getting injured. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He placed a hand on her ankle with great care. “Does it hurt??”

When Haiji put his hand on her ankle, he noticed that it was unnaturally tense. She had definitely twisted it. Nothing looked nor felt broken, but it didn't seem very pleasant. Monaca's ankle appeared to need some ice, and it probably wasn't best to let her walk down several flights of stairs on an ankle like that. Thankfully, Monaca was small, even for a six-year-old, so Haiji would have no trouble getting her back to the apartment. As far as injuries go, it definitely could have been _much_ worse. Then again, Monaca's grimace made it clear it still definitely hurt, and it was clear she had gotten the worse of the collision between them.

It was worse than he thought. He wished he had been the one to receive a twisted ankle, but he couldn’t turn back time or magically heal injuries.

Haiji got back on his feet, scooped her up, and made his way downstairs. “Come on. Let’s go back to the apartment.”

Monaca nodded. She close her eyes and began taking deep breaths, as if she was asleep. She looked peaceful and would look much more peaceful if not for her occasional winces and light groans. She was trying to tough it out, as per usual, but her physical strength was nowhere close to her formidable mental strength. Monaca typically liked the fact that she was so short and petite, as it conveyed an image of innocence to the world. But the price of this appearance came when she actually was involved in a physical scenario.

“It’ll be okay,” he reassured her, nuzzling her fluffy hair. “An ice pack should do the trick.”

At least he hoped so. If ice didn’t help, he needed to find that first aid kit he had packed during the time they spent moving out of their father’s manor. He was both proud and glad that he practically stole it from his old home. Not that it was the wrong thing to do; his father had tried to stop him from moving. Tokuichi had stolen much more, both from his own children and the hapless people he interacted with on a daily basis. So stealing something as basic as a first aid kit could be considered as a little payback.

* * *

When the siblings were settled in their apartment, Haiji brought an ice pack for his little sister, who waited in bed for her big brother to tend to her.

“Here.” He lightly placed the pack on her ankle. “Keep it there. It’ll numb the area.”

Monaca nodded slowly before gently pushing the ice pack onto her ankle. She winced upon the cool impact, but tried fighting off the pain with slow, deep breaths. Based on the few tears that were starting to roll down her face, she didn't do this successfully, but her resolve was incredibly strong for her age. She didn't know what else to say, so she simply tried as best she could to focus on her breathing to distract herself.

Haiji ruffled her hair, feeling proud of her for being a tough kid. He didn’t know what to say, so he just kept her company. What he wanted to know was whether or not the injury was just a mild one. If her ankle turned out to be broken, he’d rush her to the hospital, without a doubt. 

Like Monaca, he focused on his breathing. He had to control himself. She only twisted her ankle. He was just lucky that he was fast enough to prevent a severe accident that would have had him constantly blaming himself. He’d rather risk injuring himself than to see Monaca suffer from broken bones. The power of his brotherly love never ceased to shine within him.

Based on the fact that he didn't hear any cracking when he grabbed the stumbling Monaca, Haiji was pretty sure it was just a twisted ankle. Nonetheless, even that sent pinches of guilt down his spine, especially considering that Monaca had school tomorrow. What was she going to do if she was limping through the second week of school? She'd be an easy target with only one good foot, especially for Tokuichi's goons.

Haiji smacked his forehead. This wasn’t going well for his mental state. This was his fault. Even if it was just an accident, he had to take the blame for indirectly hurting her.

“Monaca, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” He sat beside her and patted her hand. “If it doesn’t heal today, you’re skipping school tomorrow. I can’t risk letting you walk to school alone.”

Monaca's eyes widened and she responded by slamming her fists down on the bed a few times. This action practically forced Haiji's hand off of her own, which was naturally a shock for him. But after a small, frustrated tantrum, Monaca fell backwards on the bed and put her hands over her face. A few tears were falling from her eyes again. She clearly did not want to skip school. It was good in a sense, as it proved that Monaca was having a genuinely fun time at Hope's Peak. But still, even when Haiji blocked Tokuichi's phone, his bastard of a father _still_ managed to find a way to make his baby sister unhappy.

“Monaca...I’m doing this to keep you safe.”

Haiji didn’t want her to skip school, but there was so much for him to worry about: searching for a new job, frequently thinking about their father’s threats, and his growing fear of Monaca becoming a target. There was no way that he was going to let anyone lay a hand on Monaca.

“I promise it’ll be okay. Come on, baby sis. It’ll only be for one day, I swear. You’ll return to school before you know it.”

After Monaca heard 'only for one day,’ she took a deep breath, dried her tears, and looked back at Haiji. Her expression was somewhat somber, but she understood, and the fact that it was only one day helped soothe her.

"...You're right, Big Brother. And Monaca understands. It's just...Hope's Peak means a lot to Monaca, y'know?"

How could he not understand? Before Haiji finally became brave enough to get them out of their toxic home, Hope’s Peak became a real home for Monaca. The students, the teachers, everyone there was kind to her. They had the kindness she had longed for every day, and Haiji was forever grateful for that.

“I understand more than you know.” Haiji’s smile radiated with sympathy. “You always return from school with the biggest and brightest smile, it warms my heart knowing you’re happy when you go there.”

Monaca giggled and nodded with the most sugary sweet of smiles. "Going to Hope's Peak for the first time...felt like Monaca came out of this monochrome, neglectful business jail and went to this emotional, colorful... _hopeful_ world for the first time. It was like one of those movies where a prisoner got released for the first time, y'know~? But, but, Monaca only isn't going back for one day, and that day'll be with you, Big Brother. So...Monaca'll be strong, right~?"

A tear or two fell, which Monaca countered by closing her eyes, but Haiji could tell that she was trying her best to be strong for him. For her. For the world. Like she always does.

Haiji’s smile filled with sadness. Staying strong was still a struggle sometimes, but she had the willpower to hold on to that strength. He brushed those tears with a featherlight touch before kissing her forehead. 

“We’ll be strong together, my little sister.” He rubbed his cheek against hers.

Monaca couldn't help but lightly giggle from the light ticklish sensation of her dear big brother's platonic love. It was noticeable, but not enough to make the innocent girl in front of him uncomfortable. A delicate balance, to be certain, but Haiji was getting closer and closer to mastering it. And that meant seeing more of Monaca's radiant smiles that could light up a room even in the dull world of Towa Group. Her ankle still hurt, but for now, the pain was at the back of Monaca's mind.

Instead, Monaca picked up the psychology book next to her. It had a bookmark that Haiji gave her at one point, light green and decorated with teddy bears. She flipped the book open to that page before turning back to her big brother with a beautiful smile. She still hadn't lost focus of their main goal, and it seemed that uncanny determination of hers was about to flare up yet again.

"Yes...the Towa Duo will be strong together. Right, Big Brother~?"

“That’s right.” Haiji kissed her forehead again before leaving the bed. His stomach growled soon after. “I better make lunch,” he said, laughing as he made his exit. “I’ll call you when food’s ready.”

Monaca's eyes lit up. She too was pretty hungry, so she called out to Haiji before he left. “Ooooh, oooh, what's for lunch, Big Brother? C'mon, c'mon, tell Monaca~!"

He placed a finger between his lips. “It’s a surprise. You’ll find out soon. Here’s a hint: It’s one of your favorite meals.” Haiji winked before comically waltzing out of the room.

Monaca gave him a mean pout, but her tone was clearly playful as she let out a whine. She made sure Haiji could hear her displeasure as he walked out of the door with one shrill word.

“ _Meanie!_ ” 

“Ouch, that hurts,” Haiji remarked lightheartedly. “See you soon!”

In seconds, Haiji went to his favorite place in the apartment. The kitchen. It was like heaven on earth, and he was finally free to cook to his heart’s content. No more servants badgering him that he didn’t have to cook or shouldn’t cook. No more people giving him dirty looks for devouring large amounts of food. No more sneaking into the kitchen for his midnight snacks. Haiji hardly had any fun because of them, and it had smothered his freedom. But not anymore. Now he was the king of the kitchen, and nobody could order him around now. Putting on his red rose apron, Haiji went straight to work.

Meanwhile, Monaca giggled at her exaggerated pout and decided to get back to reading her psychology book. This time, there would be no interruptions as Haiji took his time to prepare something really delicious.

He spent his time cooking for both of them, loving every second of it. Predictably, his share of the food would be massive considering his appetite, so it was expected that he’d cook food meant for a dozen people as opposed to just then two of them. As he cooked, he pondered over whether or not to bake a dessert while he was at it. Something bold and creative, or something quick and simple. Either way, it would be packed with sugar. 

A half-hour later had passed, and lunch was finally ready. Haiji glanced at the oven. The dessert wasn’t ready yet, but progress was going well. 

“Monaca, lunch is ready!”

Her eyes lit up upon hearing that beautiful sentence, so she immediately dropped her psychology book on her bed and prepared to get up and have some yummy food!

"Yaaaay! Monaca'll be there in a sec-OW!"

Oh, right, that twisted ankle. At the very least, Monaca's yelp of pain would be loud enough to get Haiji's attention, but that certainly isn't what any good big brother wants to hear out of his cute little sister.

Haiji’s footsteps followed in a flash as he zoomed to her bedroom. “What?? What is it?? Is the pain worse???” He already had his phone to call 911.

Monaca was still standing up, but wincing quite noticeably. She was also trying to balance on her non-twisted foot so she didn't have to press down on her twisted ankle anymore.

"S-Sorry, Big Brother. Monaca just didn't expect that...pain when she stepped on her twisted foot."

Haiji hurried and knelt beside her, putting his phone away. “Don’t do that. I’ll carry you.” Haiji picked her up and made his exit. “If only we had a crutch for you,” he mused, anxious about how she would move around with a twisted ankle. He gave her ankle another look to reassure himself that it wasn’t serious and he was overreacting.

Monaca's ankle was definitely slightly less swollen, but it wasn't healing faster than he wanted it. Her body was quite petite, even for her age. She wasn't used to experiencing any type of injury, which made it so any sort of negative stimulation, well, stuck with her. At least Haiji could say that about Towa Group; they didn't physically injure Monaca, but it was clearly best for both of them to get out of that hellhole. Maybe eating some food would help get some blood sugar down to that ankle while giving Monaca a very positive distraction.

He carried her to the kitchen, cuddling her to distract her from the pain. But the food would definitely be an ideal diversion.

“Anyway, here’s lunch!”

He set her at the table, curry rice greeting her with its mouthwatering presence, along with a certain sweet dessert. Both came in large quantities to go with Haiji’s appetite.

And sure enough, seeing the curry rice made Monaca's eyes absolutely light up with joy. It was always her favorite meal that the Towa Group chef prepared because it had a certain sweetness that made Monaca's palate dance mirthfully. Just seeing and smelling the delicious food in front of her made her completely forget about her twisted ankle. And so, before eating it, she practically leaned across the table with a radiant smile and chirped merrily to Haiji.

"Curry rice! You actually made this for Monaca?! That's so super duper sweet of you, Big Brother~!"

Haiji stood by the table, her joy so contagious, his bright smile matched hers. “You’re my baby sister. I’d do anything for you. You have no idea how much time I spent learning how to cook all your favorite meals just for you.”

It had involved the servants pestering him about it every single time. Their annoying comments only made him want to cook more often. He chuckled when he remembered their expressions. They expected a lazy rich kid? Well, they had their expectations crushed.

Monaca was almost moved to tears when she heard that Haiji put in that much effort just to make a meal that would make her taste buds sing. “Big Brother...Aw, jeez, Monaca can't thank you enough~. You're the best big brother everrrrr~! Super duper amazing~!"

She couldn't help but giggle gleefully after her latest burst of sugary sweet enthusiasm. It was as if that twisted ankle wasn't even there anymore.

Haiji pretended to be modest while preparing her plate. He couldn’t wait to devour his share of the meal. “Hey, I do what other big brothers would do for their sisters.”

The adorable little girl just smiled and kept leaning forward as she eagerly awaited for Haiji to finish her plate. She looked as if she was about to swipe some food before he finished, but her hands were clearly under the table. Monaca did occasionally thrust her hands forward teasingly and ended each fake grabbing session with a cute giggle, but she was at least somewhat content for Haiji to finish preparing her curry rice meal. Even still, she looked just as hungry as him.

Haiji finished preparing her plate, the curry rice begging to be consumed. The dessert, coincidentally named “Monaka,” looked just as enticing.

He didn’t take long to prepare his share, so when he finally relaxed in his seat, Haiji ate a big mouthful of their lunch. He lifted a fist in victory. “Nailed it!”

Monaca threw up her hands and cheered at Haiji’s positive reaction. And once she was done, she quickly almost slurped up a bite of the curry rice, and responded with a loud, high-pitched ‘Mmmmmm’ noise as her eyes sparkled mirthfully. It seemed as if Haiji truly did ‘nail it.’

Haiji smirked. “And they said I’m not great at cooking.”

Well, more like his father told him that men didn’t cook. As he ate his massive meal, he remembered his father’s sexist views that made him bristle with anger. Men shouldn’t cook, men shouldn’t like adorable animals, men shouldn’t read romance novels. The list of all the things Haiji couldn’t do never seemed to end, and it had driven him insane. 

_Fuck you, Dad. Just...fuck you._

Monaca cocked her head, clearly concerned from the tone of that statement. “Huh? Who said that, Big Brother?"

Her tone didn't immediately darken due to her general confusion, but Haiji's statement did bother her enough for her to drop her chopsticks.

Haiji stopped his chopsticks in mid-air before taking the next bite of his food. His response would normally be “Nothing” or “Never mind,” but Monaca had asked him to be honest with her. She may be a little girl, but she was stronger and smarter than she appeared.

“Dad.” He kept eating, leaving it at that. Talking about it would only fuel his resentment towards his “old man,” and he didn’t want to show that side of himself to her.

Monaca nodded, but unfortunately still looked somewhat confused. “Why would he get mad at you being good at something? Cooking seems like a super duper good skill to have, right?”

He gave a half-hearted shrug. “You know him. He’s hard to understand.”

Monaca gave Haiji a serious pout and crossed her arms. Her glare was cute, but it was clear that she wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Big Brotherrrr, Monaca knows our dad is a cold, mean, psychopath. But Monaca also knows that we can understand him if we try, right? You've done so much for Monaca, and in return, Monaca's let you know everything that's been on her mind. So why can't you do the same for your cute lil' sis, Big Brother? Your little sister knows you're hurting, and she just can't sit by and watch you bottle up that pain time and time again...right?"

As Monaca got further into her heartfelt statement, she started to sniff once or twice to truly drive the point home.

He locked eyes with his baby sister, his food forgotten as he lowered his chopsticks. Monaca spoke the full truth right there. She had been way more open to him about her thoughts, feelings, and emotions than he ever was with her. A truth he didn’t want to acknowledge or discuss.

“Monaca...” He sighed wearily and shut his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he continued. Lavender eyes connected with her green gaze again. “Just...Just drop it.”

Monaca's cheeks flared out. She was very close to doing something overdramatic like leaving the table or bursting into tears, but she managed to stop herself from doing that. That being said, she couldn't mask her disappointment, so she sniffed, letting out a few tears as she looked up at Haiji.

"Monaca can't help us take him down if you keep on hiding from her. You know Monaca trusts you, Big Brother? Right? So...why can't you return the favor? What's...What's stopping you?"

Haiji dropped his chopsticks, trying not to get irritated. He did _not_ want to discuss this at all. Clearly she could sense his discomfort. At least, he hoped she could. He had always been the emotional type of man.

“Look, just drop it, okay?” His stern voice emphasized his words.

Monaca outright groaned. She put her palm over her face and let out a heavy sigh. "...Fine. Thanks for the meal." With that, she simply put her head back down and started eating without another word.

His appetite diminished. He shouldn’t be this stubborn. Haiji always failed to be more open to others. Even to his own sister. But he should know better than to get mad at her for asking. She wasn’t to blame for how emotionally broken he was deep inside. Still, he couldn’t help but feel terrible for his reaction. 

“Listen, Monaca. This isn’t something that I can talk about. I’m not doing this because I don’t trust you. You know that. It’s just...”

Monaca didn't react. She didn't even let out the happy, satisfied sounds she did often, even though the curry rice was so delicious. She simply continued to eat. A few tears were falling from Monaca's eyes and into the curry rice. And those tears didn't look forced. She was clearly hurt in some way; or at least very frustrated, but her response to those negative feelings was to just bury her face in the rice and keep eating.

Haiji hadn’t been joking when he considered himself as the emotional type. Now he felt like the world’s biggest jerk for making his sister upset. Saddened and wanting to make things right, he tried again. 

“Monaca, come on...”

There it was. The briefest flash of light in Monaca's eyes. It was so brief that it was almost unnoticeable, but it was nonetheless there. For the slightest of moments, her expression softened a bit and her tears stopped flowing. However, she still didn't respond to Haiji, at least for the time being. Nonetheless, she was eating her portion pretty quickly, so at least Haiji could say she was enjoying the food he prepared for her.

Haiji leaned his back against the chair, his appetite long gone. Memories of his past haunted him for years, and he wasn’t sure what he could do...except to just tell the truth.

“Dad wasn’t kind to me my whole life,” he murmured, poking at his food. Gloom clouded his lovely pale eyes. “He treated me like I was nothing but an accident. Just someone who meant nothing to him. He told me I was worthless. Weak. A poor excuse for a son. All my life, I grew up knowing that I had an unloving dad, yet I _still_ did so much just to get his attention. But no matter what I did, his feelings never changed...” 

His hands balled up into fists. With glistening eyes, Haiji exhaled an uneven breath. “I don’t know why I kept trying.” His voice cracked, and he forced his eyes shut to restrain his tears, but to no avail. “I wanted him to love me. He’s my dad! But I never meant anything to him!”

He covered his face with his robotic hand, ashamed of himself for crying, but he couldn’t control his loud sobs that shook his entire body. The pain erupted and only made him cry even more. He was so angry at his father for being a scumbag, and angry at himself for letting himself become a victim.

And sure enough, as soon as Haiji told the truth, Monaca hopped over to him as fast as she possibly could, and wrapped her tiny arms around him as hard as she could.

"Hey, hey...it’s okay, Big Brother. Monaca loves you with all her heart, y'know? And now that we're out of that horrible, dull company, Monaca's here for you, right? You can rely on Monaca, right? Whenever you feel weak, Monaca'll do her best to make you strong~. We're a team, y'know? The Towa Duo. When one of us falters, the other'll be right there. And we'll make him regret treating us as mistakes. Useless. Weak. Because Monaca knows...we're the _exact_ opposite of that. The opposite of what he wants us to be. And Monaca's sure that's what makes him the angriest of all, right~? But we can make him angrier than that, y'know~? You and Monaca~."

There was almost a startling level of control in Monaca's voice, but Haiji knew that she was right about everything she said. In the end, even though Monaca had gone through less than him, she still had the same desire to strike back against their father for mistreating them so badly. Maybe that revenge was for her, maybe it was for both of them. But it was there. And deep down...Haiji shared it.

Although he was an emotional mess, a smile broke through Haiji’s face. Leave it to Monaca to save him from falling into his own depressing thoughts. 

“You _really_ want revenge, huh?” He tickled her nose.

Monaca couldn't help but giggle as Haiji brushed her cute little nose. Her tone was now playful and much more lighthearted. She had gotten the info she had wanted out of Haiji, so she relaxed and just eased back into a clearly fun, playful tone to calm both of them down.

"Aw, c'mon, c'mon, you want it just as much as Monaca~. Right, Big Brother~?"

Haiji tapped a finger on his chin, feigning a pensive expression. “Hmmm, let me think...” An small, evil smile answered for him. Now that spoke volumes of his innermost desire for vengeance. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Upon seeing Haiji’s light smirk and hearing his verbal confirmation, Monaca let out a light giggle, pirouetted on her good foot, and plopped herself in the chair with just the cutest burst of energy. And then, as if she couldn’t possibly get any cuter, she threw her hands up upon landing and cheered upon almost throwing herself back onto her chair. It genuinely felt impossible for anyone to look at such an adorable event and not feel rejuvenated.

Haiji’s laughter bubbled to the surface. The cutest little girl was by his side, his beloved sister, and his heart swelled with pride at that fact. 

He gave Monaca a double thumbs-up. “Two thumbs up! Cutest performance ever!”

Riding a wave of adrenaline, she responded by giggling merrily and giving a few overdramatic, sitting bows. And all the while, Monaca's already rosy cheeks became even more flushed with joy as she basked in the happiness of just enjoying a meal with her big brother. The two may have a hard road ahead of them, but for now, they were happy. Free. Just enjoying life in the way it should be enjoyed. And really, just seeing Monaca giggle and give Haiji her famous, radiant, adorable smile was enough for him in any moment.

Just watching her smile the brightest smile he had ever seen on her made Haiji oblivious of the small tear that touched his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and finished his meal, his hunger back and stronger than ever. The food didn’t stand a chance against his voracious appetite.

Haiji stretched his arms after lunch, satisfied with a full stomach, then got up and gathered the dishes. As he washed them, he let out a long, drawn-out yawn.

“Go ahead and keep reading for our revenge plot-“ he cleared his throat dramatically, “I mean our plan,” he said, chuckling. “I’m gonna take a nap soon.”

Monaca giggled at Haiji, returning his playful tone, then happily got up and began limping back to her bed. She did still seem to be wincing a bit, but she was in such a good mood and was riding such an adrenaline high that she barely noticed. Thankfully, the distance between Monaca's bed and the kitchen was fairly small, given that the two were in an apartment. So, as Haiji was washing the dishes, Monaca had already made her way back to the bed. And once she was able to sit on the bed, she grabbed her book and lay down with it as she continued her literary adventure.

Haiji later collapsed on his bed, yawning like a lazy cat. Moving to the apartment had been exhausting, and he hardly had time for himself. His door remained open, and it would always stay open to stay on guard.

His little sister quietly read her book. Just watching her smiling as she studied for their “revenge plot” made his heart swell with joy and relief. At last, his little sister was free from emotionless and uncaring people, free to be herself knowing that her big brother loved him with all his heart. Always. 

Haiji cuddled the tiny mint green stuffed bunny Monaca let him have, a gift meant for her, but one she gave to him. Their discussion at the car hadn’t been forgotten. Monaca was right. He deserved the plush animal after what he had endured. Plus, Haiji had always loved rabbits, and maybe, just maybe, he could have his own pet rabbit someday. 

With fluttering eyes, Haiji got into a comfortable position on the soft bed, the plush animal safe in his gentle embrace, and nuzzled his fluffy pillow before he finally drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! My Valentine’s Day plans took a toll on me. Lol But I’m back with “Do It For Her” and looking forward to getting the next chapter ready as soon as I can!

_Haiji found himself in a familiar place. Too familiar. He never thought he’d be at Towa Group again, but his reasons for stepping foot into a place that brought back bitter memories helped make this little visit less painful. As long as he reminded himself of his goal, he wouldn’t have to travel down memory lane._

_He had been waiting in the hallway, tapping his foot and keeping his patience in check. He glanced at his watch. Monaca should have been finished making the “business proposal” with their psychopathic father that would lead to his ultimate downfall. The bastard wouldn’t know what he was getting himself into until it was far too late. Haiji and Monaca shared the same desire to end Tokuichi Towa, and they were close to fulfilling their revenge, he couldn’t wait to witness his dad destroying his own reputation like a gullible idiot._

_Revenge was the sweetest thing in the entire world, Haiji realized. Justice for the Towa siblings would finally be served._

_”Anytime now, Monaca,” he said to himself, smirking. “Put the final nail in the coffin.”_

_And yet, there was at least a minute of silence. That instinctively appeared strange, especially since Monaca reassured Haiji this would be quick. And that, of course, caused Haiji's heart to sink. Did the proposal really go that badly? And unfortunately, a few seconds later, Haiji got his answer._

_**”Help!"** Oh no, that was **definitely** Monaca's voice._

_”Monaca?!” Haiji dashed down the hallway, his heart racing along with his rising fear. No. No! He knew he should have gone with her!_

_He skidded to a halt when he reached the office door and slammed it open. “Monaca, what is it?!” A sharp gasp burst out of him as soon as he saw what was happening inside._

_It confirmed his absolute worst fears. Tokuichi had grabbed Monaca from behind and had her in a standing-up chokehold. And when he spoke to Haiji, he had the most smug, disgusting smirk on his face, his tone his usual condescending droning._

_”I thought the mistake's awful noise would get your attention. Did you really think you could pull a fast one on me? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're nothing more than a boy pretending to be a man." He spoke as if he didn't realize or care that he was currently **suffocating** Monaca. And knowing Tokuichi, it was probably the latter._

_Haiji rushed towards his father, panic etched onto his face. “Let go of her!!” He attempted to break the older man’s grip, his fear striking him in shockwaves. “Stop it!” He pleaded. “Dad, you can’t do this!!”_

_Tokuichi sneered and easily slid one of his arms out of Haiji's grasp. And in his panic, Haiji didn't realize one of Tokuichi's hands was free until a hard fist collided with his nose. It would have been a miracle if his nose didn't break upon impact. He cried at the surge of pain, nearly stumbling on the floor, but he landed on his knees instead._

_“You...jackass!” He steadied his trembling gaze, covering his broken and bloody nose._

_”Is that all you have? Pathetic. Perhaps if you had spent your time in the gym instead of in the kitchen, you would be able to retrieve the mistake from my hands. But no, you like being in an apron and a dress, don't you? Honestly, the only aspect of masculinity you have is in your genitalia."_

_As Tokuichi spoke coldly, smugly, and sternly, he didn't relax his grip on Monaca one bit. At this point, Haiji could tell the short, petite girl was actively struggling to breathe, and her already pale face started to fade into a sickly light blue shade._

_Haiji was kneeling on the floor, panicking and wincing over his injured nose. The pain was excruciating, but he was too afraid and livid to fully acknowledge it. His injuries were insignificant compared to Monaca’s safety. He rose up and clawed onto Tokuichi’s arms again, determined to save his sister from this monster._

_”Let her go! You’re suffocating her!!” Haiji growled through clenched teeth, desperate to save Monaca from his iron grip. “You want masculinity?! Wait until you’re exposed as the corrupt fraud you really are!!” Haiji gave it his all as he threw a punch at his father._

_His punch connected without error. But it had been too late to stop his fist from smashing into Monaca’s soft face instead of the grizzled, hard, cold skin of his bastard of a father. In the midst of Haiji’s blind rage, Tokuichi intentionally lifted her up and used her as a human shield. To make matters worse, the punch caused Monaca to immediately lose consciousness._

_Haiji’s gaze froze at his little sister’s limp body. Tears invaded his eyes, his palpitating heart making it hard to breathe. ”N-No!”_

_And then, as if he needed the knife to be twisted any more, Tokuichi spoke up. “Heh, well done, my boy. You're finally acting like a man."_

_Haiji wavered, as if the words were physically painful. What had he done?! He punched his sister. He **punched** Monaca! His fist crumbled, his fingers shaking before his eyes as if in denial. He’d done what he swore to **never** do._

_”I-I didn’t mean to do that...! I would never deliberately hurt her…!!” Overcome with blazing fury, Haiji swallowed his sobs and glowered at his poor excuse of a father with tears burning in his eyes. “You motherfucking bastard!!” He roared, his emotions getting the better of him._

_Tokuichi simply sneered at his son, shaking his head in disapproval. “Unbelievable. The **one time** you act like a man, and your internal femininity ruins it. But I suppose it doesn't matter now. Because it's time to do what I should have done years ago."_

_And, whether Haiji noticed or not, Tokuichi was beginning to walk, with Monaca in tow...towards a window. It all clicked when Haiji remembered that Tokuichi’s office was on the top floor of Towa Group._

_”Hey! What are you doing?! DAD!!” Haiji bolted after him, his heart rate at its maximum limit as horror overpowered him. “NO!!!”_

_Before Tokuichi could get to the window, he recognized Haiji charging towards him. But this time, instead of punching him, the older man took his other beefy hand and thrust it towards Haiji's neck. And when he got a chance to look at his dad's face, he saw both hatefulness and smugness in his expression._

_”I never should have trusted that slut to actually abort the mistake. Women are stupidly emotional creatures, after all. But, it matters not. I made certain she paid gravely for that error, and now I'm finally about to do the job she was too...feminine to do all those years ago."_

_And then, Tokuichi pushed Haiji back hard. The grip against his neck deprived him of the necessary oxygen to go up and stop his father from opening the window and casually tossing Monaca out of it like he would an eaten apple core. She had the same worth as a piece of garbage to him._

* * *

The dream’s spell shattered once Haiji opened his eyes and shrieked at the top of his lungs. “MONACAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” 

Monaca yelped upon hearing Haiji shouting out her name, nearly throwing the book up in the air. When she looked at Haiji from her room across the hallway, he looked to be in awful shape, so she started to ask frantic, concerned questions.

"B-Big Brother?! What happened?! Did you have a bad dream?!"

All the emotions Haiji had experienced in the dream persisted, leaving him vaguely aware of his ragged breathing and rapid heartbeat. Still half-awake, his eyes darted around frantically as if wondering where he was. He sat there, panting like crazy and drenched with sweat. The mint-colored rabbit plush sat next to him.

His petrified eyes landed on Monaca. Finding her there, safe and alive, should have helped him recover physically and emotionally. But it didn’t work. He couldn’t control anything: the constant shivering of his body, the powerful dread that held him hostage, his erratic heart rate, and his harsh breathing. The nightmare broke him to such an unnerving degree, he couldn’t find the strength to relax. 

“M-Monaca!” Even speaking became impossible, he sounded out of breath.

Monaca simply stared at him with an equally petrified expression. She was caught so off-guard that she genuinely had no idea how to comfort him, especially since she had no idea why he was acting so afraid. She didn't think smiling would work because she too couldn't control her body all that well. So she simply sat there in shock. Her eyes never left him, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Relax. He needed to relax. Haiji closed his eyes, wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, and willed himself to take slow, deep breaths and stop trembling. She was fine. Monaca was fine. She was with him, in their new apartment, alive and well.

 _It was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real. None of it was real._ Haiji repeated this to himself over and over in his mind until he eventually gained control of himself.

He sprinted to Monaca’s bedroom and captured her in a tight embrace. And burst into tears that he knew wouldn’t subside with just a handful of words.

“Oh, Monaca...!”

Nightmare or not, it had traumatized Haiji. Everything felt so real at the time. The sight of Monaca being choked to death. Tokuichi’s vicious words impaling him with their razor-sharp cruelty. How he unintentionally punched his own baby sister. How Tokuichi threw her out the building so she could die. Replaying the nightmare in his mind intensified his tears as he cried on her shoulder.

Monaca knew Haiji had a nightmare, but without details, she could only let him cry. Let him be weak and rely on her. Haiji was too distraught for her to even think of the best thing to do for him, so she just wrapped her arms around him and tried to convey her feelings with her platonic sisterly embrace. She was there. She was alive. And she just had to stay that way. For her big brother.

“I won’t let him hurt you...I won’t let Dad hurt you, Monaca....I have to protect you...! I have to...!”

Haiji muttered those words repeatedly, never letting her go, not even for a single second. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if his fears were to somehow become reality. There was no way he would be able to live with himself if anything were to happen to her. Failure wasn’t an option for him. Haiji couldn’t _and_ wouldn’t fail as a brother, no matter what.

Monaca calmed herself with a deep breath and lightly and delicately stroked Haiji's back. She knew this was an important moment, and there was a lot on her mind. And after a bit of stroking and reaching deep inside her mind, Monaca spoke up in a soothing, almost breathy voice that kinda coiled its way into his mind.

"Shhhhhh...It’s okay, it's okay. Monaca's so glad Big Brother gives everything he has to protect her. When everyone ignored Monaca, you kept her safe, and you kept her from ending up in a worse state. That means the world to Monaca, y'know? But sometimes you get tired, right? Sometimes all of your hard work gets to you, right? And that's just fine, right~? So rely on Monaca more. Monaca isn't weak and helpless, and she won't just let our psychopath dad use her as a damsel-in-distress, right? Just because Monaca can play one super duper well doesn't mean she is one, right~?"

Haiji didn’t answer right away. He couldn’t or else he would cry again, so he waited until his emotions were stabilized before he found his voice again.

“I know you’re not weak, Monaca. You’re stronger than you look, the strongest little girl I know.” He nuzzled her, still crying but not as much. “I’m...I’m happy that you’re my sister. If I didn’t have you, I probably would have lost my sanity a long time ago...”

Monaca let out a light, sweet giggle into Haiji's ear. It sounded like a beautiful melody to him, and he internally vowed not to lose that once more. She also continued to lightly stroke his back.

"Monaca feels the same way, y'know? As fun as learning about all this psychological stuff is, Monaca wouldn't want to...y'know, use it like our psychopath father would. And Monaca may have if you weren't her rock for so long in that awful, monochrome company, so Monaca truly is grateful for all the times you've protected her and kept her safe, y'know~? So let Monaca use the skills she's learned to help _us_ a bit. Because we're the Towa Duo, right? Nothing can get in our way when we put our minds to something, right~?"

Just hearing those sweet words appeased his feelings caused by that wretched nightmare. He and Monaca were going to be alright, as long as they stayed together and had each other’s backs. 

“You’re right. We won’t let anyone stand in our way, baby sis. Never will anyone get the best of us.” He sighed softly. “Thanks for being my own rock.”

Monaca nodded energetically as the pace of her back rubbing increased. “Yup yup, Monaca will keep being Monaca around you, Big Brother~! And...Monaca's so happy that's enough, y'know?" She let out a tiny sniff, but still had a radiant smile on her face. This was clearly a positive swelling of emotion based on being in the arms of a big brother who understood her. And, even more importantly, _accepted_ her.

“And I’m happy to be your big brother. Having you around brought light into my life.” Haiji dried his tears and carefully brought her on his lap. Slowly but surely, he was feeling better by just being here with her. “When I first saw you for the first time, you were the cutest baby I had ever seen. I grew to love you instantly when others couldn’t.”

Monaca instinctively flinched and tensed up upon hearing that. She had many questions and concerns about her very early days, and from the small bits she did remember, those days were fairly turbulent. That being said, it seemed as if now probably wasn't the time to ask those questions, so she simply looked at Haiji with a look that was clearly trying and failing to hide her awkwardness.

Haiji became stiff after mentioning this. Wait. Monaca’s mother. No, that was a nightmare. That couldn’t be true, could it? He remembered seeing Monaca’s mother once during one of her...”meetings” with their father. That was the only time he ever saw her, but he never forgot her face or what she was like. 

He couldn’t think about that. It couldn’t be true. It was crazy. His father wouldn’t go that far, could he? Then a bold thought came to him. Should he try to find out the truth about Monaca’s mother? But if so, how?

Monaca let out a heavy sigh. “You're...thinking about her too, aren't you, Big Brother?"

She was very careful with what she said because she didn't want to suddenly burst into tears. But she could tell just by Haiji's expression that he was thinking about her mom. It was impossible to talk about Monaca's early days without her...quite literally.

“I was only fourteen when I saw Aya,” he slowly confessed in a low voice. “I had no idea what she and Dad were doing behind closed doors at the time. She looked just like you, Monaca.” Even now, he still found the resemblance uncanny.

Monaca nodded slowly, just trying to take all of this in. “Monaca...never saw her mom. But she wasn’t, well, married or in love with our dad, right?”

It was true. Monaca’s mom was one of their bastard father’s “flings.” But even though Monaca was too young to make the connection, that meant it was odd that she was even birthed in the first place. Haiji knew from years in Towa Group that most heartless businessmen demanded their pregnant mistresses to get abortions. This was getting stranger and darker the more he thought about it.

“Married? Heck no. As for being in love, I don’t know. If she was, Aya must have discovered the kind of monster she fell in love with and...” And tried to leave him? He had no idea what really happened to Aya. Or if she was even alive. “No sane woman would fall for Dad knowing he’s a psychopathic creep. I just hope...”

He trailed off. Haiji couldn’t say that to Monaca. Her mother had to be alive. There was no way that she wasn’t. He’d rather believe that she was alive instead of the worse-case scenario.

Monaca sighed and hung her head, clearly despondent. She spoke up, but her voice barely carried and was clearly somber and pained. “Me too, Big Brother...”

His fingers brushed his sister’s hair with slow strokes. Then a thought hit him. There actually was a way to get information. “I may not know much, but…I think I know someone who might know more about Aya. Mom.”

Monaca’s eyes widened. She didn’t know much about Haiji’s mother, but she did believe she had the answers that both of them were looking for. So, with a nod, she spoke up. “She’ll probably be more willing to talk if you let her know that we aren’t in Towa Group anymore, right?”

A weak chuckle emitted from Haiji’s lips. “Monaca, I know my Mom. She’ll do just that. And start worrying about whether or not we have everything we need or if we want her to cook a lot of food for us.”

It would be risky to contact her after everything that had happened, but he dared himself to try. The divorce was still fresh in his mind, and he knew his mother was still shaken by the ordeal. He missed having her around, but with how her mental health deteriorated the more she was in close contact with her cruel ex-husband, Haiji knew she had to stay away. It was the only way for her to be safe.

Reika Towa always put others before her and would do whatever she could to help those she loved. In addition, she had a striking resemblance to Haiji, with the same long black locks (except hers were wavy), delicate pale skin, and lovely lavender eyes. Like mother, like son.

As concerned as Monaca was about her own mom, Haiji’s description of his mother caused her mood to brighten up just the slightest bit. “Awwww, she sounds like a sweetie.”

Haiji twiddled with some of his hair. “Yeah, she is. She’s the sweetest woman I’ve ever known. I’m lucky to have her as a mom.”

The sudden burst of positive energy Monaca possessed was beginning to fade. “Y-Yeah...lucky you, Big Brother...”

Realizing his mistake, he wanted to slap his face for doing something so idiotic. He should have known better than to say that to her.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice laced with remorse. “That was insensitive of me.”

Monaca let out a heavy sigh that clearly wasn't exaggerated. Then, with her head slightly downwards, she looked to be in deep thought for a few seconds before finally speaking up.

"Um...Big Brother? Do you know what Monaca's mom was like? Was she also petite with green hair? Was she...nice?"

Haiji had only seen her mother once, but he did remember some tidbits about her. He smiled as he recalled that day when he first saw her, a beautiful and sweet woman that would make any man swoon. “Aya was a kind woman. Sweet, petite, and pretty adorable just like you.”

Monaca cocked her head to the side. She clearly wanted to believe Haiji, but something about this just sounded too good to be true.

"Are you sure? It's fine to tell Monaca the whole truth, y'know. Monaca won't be mad, she promises. Because while Monaca wants to believe her mom's a good person too, she'd feel better if she knew, well, what you knew. And maybe what your mom knew as well. It...would give Monaca a sense of finality, right?"

Haiji just couldn’t stop trying to protect Monaca. But she was right. The truth needed to be revealed. Protecting her from the truth was unnecessary for this situation.

“Your mom got involved with Dad to...pay off her debt. I never knew how big of a debt, but she knew Dad would help her. I later found out that she... _did_ things for him.” He had to be honest, but that didn’t mean he had to be _that_ specific.

Monaca cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. However, she definitely wasn't interested in abetting this form of confusion, so she simply pushed that thought away.

"Oh...Monaca sees. You don't need to say more, Big Brother...but thank you. Monaca's…pretty sure she won't ever see her mom ever again...but she's glad...you thought she was a good person. And Monaca's glad...she came out more like her..."

She sniffed and took a few heavy deep breaths, clearly trying not to cry. But this was heavy information for anyone to take, let alone a six-year-old like her. Strong as she was, she couldn't help but let a few tears drip from her eyes as her breathing started to get heavier.

“Hey,” Haiji said, drying her tears, “it’s okay to cry...I know you wanted to get to know your mom. To be honest, she would have loved you very much.“ 

Monaca nodded sadly as the tears just kept flowing from her eyes. And as much as she tried to stop them from coming out, they just wouldn't. After all, the chance that she'd ever see her mom was decreasing by the second in her eyes, and she sounded like a good person caught up in a very, _very_ bad scenario. And yet, Aya still managed to fight against Tokuichi enough to give birth to Monaca, so maybe she did have a stronger will than anyone gave her credit for.

The story about how Aya had abandoned Monaca seemed possible, but looking back, something didn’t feel right to Haiji. A kindhearted woman giving up her own child without an explanation?

Haiji shushed his baby sister, cradling her in his arms. “It’s okay. Shh, shh, shh, shh. She must have loved you very much to bring you into the world. I bet she would have done everything in her power to protect you...”

And with that, the floodgates finally burst open as Monaca began sobbing into his chest. She practically wailed the one question that was on her mind since the beginning of this conversation. “Then why didn't she after I was born, Haiji?! Why? What **stopped** her?!"

“I…I don’t know.” He shook his head, completely at a loss himself. “I just don’t know…”

He didn’t want to believe Monaca’s mother was dead. Something happened, but he couldn’t reach a conclusion until he spoke to his own mother. Reika had to have known something about Aya’s disappearance.

“I promise we’ll find out what really happened. Mom has to know the truth. She knew more about Dad’s secrets than anyone else. Makes sense why she had to get away.”

Tears still flowed down Monaca’s eyes, but Haiji was right. If they could get back into contact with Reika, their plan should decrease in difficulty, to put it mildly. So she took her head out of Haiji's chest for a moment and definitively nodded before continuing to get out the rest of her tears. This twisted web of Tokuichi's ran deep, and the Towa Duo knew they had to uncover every last strand of it in order to topple him.

Haiji’s fingers brushed her tears away, his smile sweet but sad. “My little baby sister...”

Her tears kept on streaming out of her eyes despite Haiji gently wiping them away. But in spite of the pain she was going through, she still managed to take a heavy breath and speak up in a shaky yet definitive voice.

“…Call her."

Haiji saw the fire in Monaca’s eyes. She wanted to end Tokuichi and find out what happened to her mother just as much as he did, so he searched for his phone in his pocket. 

“Alright, I’ll call her right now.”

She looked at Haiji with as much determination as she could and gave a nod. She wanted very much to take Tokuichi down, but more than anything, she wanted closure. Six years was enough time without a mom. So, after attempting to convey those feelings, she resumed embracing him and crying the rest of her tears into his chest. Haiji prepared to dial Reika for the first time in a while.

It had been a while since Haiji spoke to his mother. The divorce had been a nasty series of events, but he was glad she was far away from Tokuichi. The reminder that his mother was safe brought peace within Haiji as he dialed her number and waited while holding Monaca close.

The phone rang. And then rang. And then rang again. It seemed inevitable that the phone would go to a voice mail. But then Reika picked up the phone just in time.

"Hello? Who is this?"

From her tone, she probably didn't recognize Haiji's phone number. Her tone was curt, almost forcefully so, and the poor woman had been through a lot even after finally escaping from Tokuichi. Haiji hoped that bastard didn’t pull a similar stunt like he did with him with an ominous phone call.

“Hey, Mom. It’s me, Haiji.”

And just like that, Reika's tone immediately changed. She perked up instantly as she talked in an almost overdramatic and happy voice. "Oh, my baby boy~! It's been so long since I've heard your cute voice! Oh dear, I'd really love to talk more, but I'm not sure where you are and I just can't be anywhere near that horrid company again." Her voice was somewhat frantic and all over the place, but it was no surprise that she was excited to hear from her son again.

Haiji got flustered at the nickname, but recovered from it. “Mom, it’s okay. Monaca and I finally moved out a few days ago. We’re not with Dad anymore.”

Reika noticeably gasped at Haiji's statement before responding with almost overwhelming joy. "Oh, my little Haiji, Mom is so _proud_ of you! I knew you could do it! Thank you so much for letting me know! and, goodness, this is fantastic! I can finally talk to you again! My baby boy, you have no idea how happy you made your mom..."

Realizing that Monaca could hear what his mother was saying, Haiji’s cheeks burst with color. 

“Moooooom,” he said in a familiar way he had done since he was a teenager. “Not in front of Monaca.”

Reika couldn't help but giggle a bit before realizing the implication of what Haiji had said. “Oh, that reminds me, how is the little dear? Are you taking good care of her?"

“Yeah, she’s doing okay,” he replied softly. “Besides, I’ve been taking good care of her ever since the day she arrived at the manor.”

Monaca had only him for six long years. Haiji didn’t know how he did it, but he wouldn’t give up taking care of her for anyone. A teenager like him had to grow up fast for his baby stepsister. No, _sister._ It sounded much better than stepsister. He sacrificed so much, but he‘d do it all over again.

His mother breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. I know how tough it was for you to take care of her for so long, but I'm so happy that you did it. The poor girl needs someone like you in her life so much...so very much." The later part of Reika's statement was somewhat labored and shaky, but Haiji could tell that she was trying to be strong. That being said, he had a feeling she wasn't telling him something. Unfortunately, that “something” is what Haiji and Monaca wanted to find out.

“Mom...?” Haiji hugged Monaca as he developed the courage. “Do you know what happened to Monaca’s mom?”

Reika gasped and seemed to whimper upon hearing that question before finally giving her son a shaky response. “Oh, no...no, no, no...I was so scared you'd ask that at some point...b-but you got out of that awful company. So...I'll find a private place, okay? Just...please give me a minute to compose myself."

With that, Haiji heard the sounds of walking along with Reika's deep breathing and sniffing. This did _not_ sound good.

Alarmed and starting to believe in the worst, Haiji straightened, his heart accelerating in his chest. “Mom?” No answer. “Mom.”

And sure enough, after about a minute, Reika took a few deep breaths…and her tone had grown stern and serious. “Listen to me closely. What I am about to tell you _cannot_ come out of your mouth. This is between us. Don't make your mother angry, okay?"

“I won’t. You know you can trust me.” He’d be a fool to provoke her, whether intentionally or not. “What happened to her? Is she...?”

Reika sniffed a few times, but reluctantly responded to Haiji’s question. “Dead? I’m... _a-almost certain of it..._ ”

“What??!!” Haiji paused when he remembered Monaca was still in his embrace. He calmed himself to continue the conversation. “Are you serious?? Don’t tell me you believe that.”

Reika sighed heavily, struggling to continue. But she was a strong woman. It’s how she got so far with Tokuichi before divorcing him. “I’m afraid I have proof. I...was walking to get some food when I heard something coming from your father’s office. It was a bit muffled, but I’ll never forget what I heard. He said, and I quote: ‘Just take out the s-slut for disobeying me and having that mistake, and l-leave no evidence...’”

She only just managed to get through that statement before bursting into tears. Not only did that sound entirely in-character, but that’s also what Nightmare Tokuichi called Aya. He saw her as a nothing but a slut, just because she was willing to do “those things” for the sake of removing her debt.

Haiji’s metallic hand clenched into a fist as he processed this information. So Tokuichi really did murder Monaca’s mother. Aya, a kindhearted woman he had only seen once, killed by a cruel man. His father killed her all those years ago. It was almost unreal, but Haiji had to face this reality head-on. Rage boiled inside him, leaving him bereft of speech for a long time.

If he could, he would storm out of his apartment and head to Towa Group to confront that bastard himself. But he forced himself to not lose his temper. Facing him alone wasn’t part of the plan, and he couldn’t risk doing anything reckless, especially if it meant putting himself and those he loved in danger.

“Of all the things he had done,” he snarled, his tone barely under control, “I _never_ imagined he would stoop _this_ low.”

Reika responded in a shaky, tearful voice. "...Nor did I. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to pretend to be happy married to that... _monster_ after I heard that. And I _knew_ Aya fairly well before all of this boiled over. She was a kind yet stubborn woman who would do whatever she set her mind to. But she was always fairly poor and focused her mind on some off-the-wall projects, so she got into debt. But she was still such a lovely, energetic woman...Oh, god, I still can't believe what happened. I don't know how he found Aya, the fact is that he did. And...that memory just... _haunts_ me. So much that even with you, my baby boy, I just...couldn't handle being with him for much longer. I truly don't know what I _ever_ saw in him, but I'm just grateful I don't see it anymore."

“No kidding...” Haiji took another moment to control his anger. Tokuichi Towa, his own father, had to be stopped. He stole a lovely woman’s life from her, and Haiji knew that he wasn’t beneath killing anyone who had the audacity to intervene with his twisted affairs. Monaca, his mother, and he himself could become potential targets if they didn’t do something quickly. Who knows how many more people Tokuichi had killed, if there were other victims? But knowing him, it was highly likely. 

“We have to stop him. I can’t live like this knowing that we might be his next targets! I have to protect you. Both of you. I won’t let Dad hurt you or my baby sister!” He whimpered, fresh tears covering his cheeks as his anger merged with horror and hate.

The two spent the few minutes just crying their eyes out. And as Haiji could hear from below him even as tears fell from his eyes, Monaca was sobbing as well. Of course she was. She listened to the entire conversation. The three were simply stewing in negative emotions caused by an emotionless man. It felt as though the three couldn't stop crying based on all the pain they had gone through at the hands of this corrupt, psychopathic CEO. 

However, Reika was the first to stop as her serious, determined voice cut through the melancholic pain that reverberated all over Haiji's apartment. “Where are you living right now? I want you to tell me because I'm going to join you, wherever it is. We need to stick together now, and I'm sure you know that."

“Yeah. I do.” Haiji nodded, wiping his tears off his face, and gave her his new address. He wanted his mother. He needed her with him. Reika was right. They had to stay together if they wanted to defeat Tokuichi once and for all.

Haiji heard a few pencil strokes, indicating that Reika was probably writing down the address. A few seconds later, she spoke up with a fiery resolute tone. “I'll be there in about half an hour. I'll be genuinely happy to see you again, but I may be a bit more serious than you're used to. I tried to just bury this story, but you're right. We have to confront this monster head-on. Take care and stay strong, okay? I love you, my little Haiji..."

And with that, Reika hung up her phone, allowing Haiji to notice and turn his attention to the crying mess of a girl who had her tearful face buried in his chest.

That’s it. Monaca received the heart-wrenching truth about her mother’s fate. A little girl shouldn’t have to face an agonizing reality like this, but she had faced so much already. It was for the best, even if it hurt.

He dropped his phone onto the bed and clung to Monaca. “I’m sorry you had to hear all of that. I really am...”

Monaca couldn't stop sobbing. She always had a feeling that Aya didn't just abandon her. That story never seemed to add up to her. Now she understood why that cover story was floated about all across the manor. Now she understood why everyone in the manor wanted her to believe that. And Monaca had no doubt that Reika was telling the truth as well since the interactions Monaca had with her as a little kid were all positive.

A torrential downpour of negative emotions flooded Monaca's mind to the point where all she could do was cry. Aya, her own mom, was strung along by Tokuichi with the promise of being able to live, and Monaca couldn't even imagine how a disgusting psychopath took advantage of that power. And yet, when all Aya wanted to do was carry their child to term, he didn't even allow that without grave punishment. So many questions spiraled through Monaca's head, but she could only get two out.

"How could he..? _How dare he...?_ ”

Her hurricane of emotions affected Haiji, without a doubt, as tears trailed across his cheeks. “He’s a heartless psychopath...He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. But I swear to you, he **will** be stopped. We’re going to end this nightmare, Monaca. Together, we’ll avenge your mother and send that monster to jail where he belongs.”

The little girl shivered as tears streamed down her face. Instead of sobbing and wailing, Monaca was weirdly muted in her mannerisms. But based on the way that she was twitching from the tone of her voice, she was clearly both upset...and furious.

“Yes...whatever it takes...whatever it takes...whatever it takes...”

“Whatever it takes,” Haiji repeated to seal the deal, his fiery eyes revealing his deepest, darkest feelings towards his father. Pure hatred enveloped his heart. He wouldn’t rest until that bastard got what he deserved.

Monaca looked into Haiji's flaming passion in his eyes with her dark, but still intense tear-filled ones. Ordinarily, Haiji would be unnerved by her scary expression. But in this case, it was more than warranted and understandable. Even though he had at least an inkling of an idea of what she could be capable of when she was truly motivated, he was just fine with it this time. Tokuichi wasn’t worthy of mercy as far as both of them were concerned.

Nonetheless, Monaca's repeated attempts to calm herself down and get herself out of her tearful, tranquil rage were unsuccessful as she continued to twitch and shiver. It felt impossible for her to even comprehend just how monstrous her and Haiji's own dad was no matter how much she tried. But Haiji knew Monaca's agony wouldn't last forever, so he just continued to do his best to just be there for her. Be there when no one else would. Just like always.

He never released her as he rested his chin on the crown of her head, his patience with her unbroken. The presence of his compassionate brother was all she needed for the time being. 

Sure enough, the poor girl's pain was slowly but surely drained out of her through her tears. But even with Haiji's efforts, Monaca's tear ducts wouldn't stop flowing completely. Everything that the poor, petite girl learned today was finally starting to take its toll on her. Haiji was almost always enough to keep Monaca sane, but had to remember she was still only six. As strong as she was, only having one person firmly in her corner as her rock could only stop her tears for so long.

And thankfully, today, that all changed. After what felt like hours, the door finally burst ajar to reveal a very familiar face for both members of the Towa Duo. A second or two after the door opened, Haiji and Monaca could hear audible sniffs of joy.

"Oh, my baby boy...my little dear...Momma missed you both so much...”


End file.
